La hija del diablo
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Bella controla la mente humana, puede hacer que todos hagan lo que ella quiere con una simple mirada, pero hasta ahora ese poder sólo le ha traído desgracias, hasta el punto de ser considerada la hija del diablo. Despreciada y temida por los demás termina viviendo en la calle, hasta que los Cullen aparecen en su vida tendiéndole una mano. Pero, ¿con qué intenciones?
1. La hija del diablo

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1, La hija del diablo**

Cogí una bolsa de patatas y lo añadí a la cesta de la compra. Luego fui al pasillo de las bebidas y me cogí una Coca-Cola de dos litros y una botella de agua. Miré la lista y vi que ya lo tenía todo. Así que fui a caja.

Pero antes miré todas las cajas. Y me dirigí a la única cajera que estaba parada, esperando a clientes.

Empecé a colocar las cosas en la cinta transportadora.

—Hola —saludé a la cajera con una sonrisa, ésta me miró de mala forma, pero me contestó con un seco "hola".

Era una mujer mayor, supuse que de unos cincuenta años. Vi en su placa identificativa que se llamaba Helen.

Esperé pacientemente mientras terminaba de pasar todas mis cosas, una vez terminó me preguntó si quería bolsas, le dije que sí y empecé a guardar, con su ayuda, todas las cosas.

—Son cincuenta dólares con veinticinco centavos —me informó.

Yo sonreí y antes de empezar miré a mi alrededor, nadie parecía estar mirando, así que continué.

Me incliné hacia ella y la miré profundamente, consiguiendo que ella me mirara.

Entonces hablé.

—Helen, ya te he pagado. Ahora me voy a ir, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sigue con tu trabajo.

La mirada de Helen seguía atrapada entre la mía. Su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo.

Aún así, asintió.

Yo le sonreí con más fuerza y cogí las cosas, apartando por primera vez mi mirada de la de ella. Fue entonces que me fijé en que alguien había estado observando todo desde lejos, estaban a tres cajas de mí, pero aún así parecían haberse dado cuenta. Eran dos adultos, supuse que un matrimonio. Pero no le di mayor importancia, era imposible que a esa distancia hubieran oído lo que le decía a la cajera, así que aprovechando que Helen aún estaba hipnotizada salí de ahí.

Nada más salir a la calle me miré en un escaparate, mi frente aún seguía oculta, aún así me quité un momento la gorra y me peiné un poco el flequillo para que me tapara mejor y luego me volví a poner la gorra.

Era una noche de invierno y ya empezaba a hacer un frío horrible. Así que decidí que hoy dormiría en algún motel. El dinero no era problema para mí, podía conseguir todo lo que quería sólo con mirar a la gente a los ojos.

De hecho, si no fuera por eso ahora mismo estaría muerta en algún sucio callejón. Y es que desde hacía cinco años vivía en la calle.

Pero eso sí, tampoco podía ir hipnotizando a todos y en cualquier lugar. Tenía que tener cuidado. No podía permitir que ninguna cámara de seguridad me grabara, por eso siempre iba a "comprar" a supermercados pequeños que no disponían de cámaras de seguridad. De lo contrario, a estas alturas ya estaría en algún reformatorio.

Y lo mismo pasaba con los sitios donde me hospedaba por las noches, no podía ir a hoteles decentes por las puñeteras cámaras, así que me tenía que conformar con algún motel. Pero bueno, más valía un motel de mala muerte antes que detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Decidí que hoy pasaría la noche en el motel Lucky. Ya había estado allí antes y no se estaba del todo mal, si no teníamos en cuenta las cucarachas y los cerdos que intentaban ligar conmigo en el bar del motel. Pero bueno, me las sabía apañar sola. Siempre había sido así.

º º º

Fui hasta la recepción del motelucho y vi al mismo tipo, era un cuarentón que se estaba quedando calvo y no conocía la palabra higiene, porque olía que echaba para atrás.

De todas formas puse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerqué.

—Buenas noches, Hank. Dame una habitación libre —le dije mirándole intensamente, su mirada ya estaba atrapada en la mía.

El tipo se giró y cogió una llave que me entregó, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Aquí tienes, es la habitación treinta y una.

Cogí la llave y le volví a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias, Hank, gracias por dejarme quedarme gratis en tu motel.

Hank asintió.

Y es que siempre era lo mismo. Si yo decía algo los tipos a los que hipnotizaba se lo creían o lo hacían, dependiendo del caso. Y lo mejor de todo es que, al día siguiente al despertar, nadie se acordaba de mí ni de lo que había sucedido desde que les había hipnotizado. Por eso nunca corría ningún riesgo, por muchas veces que visitara el mismo motel.

Yo pasaba a ser siempre una sombra, que terminaba por desaparecer una vez despertaran de la hipnosis mental a la que les sometía.

Muchos se preguntarían cómo alguien puede descubrir que posee un don así, en mi caso fue más bien por accidente.

Una vez entré en la habitación me eché en la cama y me quedé mirando al techo mientras recordaba la primera vez que usé mi poder, sin ser consciente de que lo tenía. Apenas tenía siete años...

_Estaba jugando con mis muñecas y peluches, jugábamos a tomar el té. Mamá se había ido a hacer la compra y me había quedado con el borracho de su novio, que estaba abajo viendo un partido de fútbol._

_Echaba mucho de menos a mi papá, se había suicidado cuando yo tenía cuatro años y desde entonces había estado con mamá, hasta hacía un año que había empezado a salir con un ex jugador de béisbol que se llamaba Phil._

_No había tipo en el planeta al que odiara más._

_Meneé la cabeza y me saqué esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no me apetecía pensar en él, así que seguí jugando con mis muñecas._

—_Señor Oso, ¿está bueno el té? —estábamos sentados en una mesa de juguete y alrededor mío estaban sentados un osito de peluche y dos muñecas._

_Estiré la mano e incliné la cabeza del señor Oso para que afirmara con la cabeza._

—_Oh, me alegro mucho —dije sonriendo._

_Pero nuestra reunión del té se vio interrumpida cuando alguien entró en mi habitación. Me giré y para mi horror vi a Phil, que nuevamente estaba borracho. _

_Instintivamente me levanté de un brinco y me alejé lo más que pude de él._

_Pensé que esta tarde estaría segura ya que había partido, pero por lo visto me había equivocado._

—_¿Otra vez jugando con los putos peluches? —dijo estúpidamente mientras le pegaba una patada a la mesa de juguete, lanzandolo todo por los suelos. Ahora el señor Oso me miraba desde el suelo. _

_Yo tragué saliva sin saber qué decir mientras miraba al suelo, totalmente aterrorizada._

_Phil vino rápidamente hasta mi posición y me cogió por los brazos haciéndome mirarle._

—_¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me mires cuando te hablo?!_

_Yo empecé a llorar mientras mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar._

—_L-lo s-siento —susurré con miedo mientras no dejaba de zarandearme violentamente._

_Soltándome un brazo me llevó hasta la cama, con el brazo que aún me sujetaba, y me echó allí. _

_Vi como iba hacia la puerta y la cerraba. Y entonces supe que hoy volvería a pasar. No era la primera vez que abusaba de mí y desgraciadamente también sabía que no sería la última._

_Cuando volvió hasta donde yo estaba empezó a quitarse la ropa, yo me hice un ovillo en la cama y seguí llorando, deseando que Phil no me tocara. Aún me dolía de la última vez._

_En cuanto estuvo totalmente desnudo empezó a desnudarme de forma violenta, yo intentaba resistirme, pero lo único que conseguía era que me golpeara._

_Y lo inevitable sucedió. Una vez estuve desnuda se subió encima y me penetró. Yo aparté la mirada y me quedé mirando el suelo, mientras oía sus gemidos en mi oreja._

_Vi como el señor Oso contemplaba todo en silencio desde el suelo y deseé ser como él. Deseé no sentir nada, al igual que él. Pero por desgracia no era así, porque yo sí estaba viva..._

_Cuando terminó se levantó y empezó a vestirse mientras yo me volvía a aovillar en la cama, aunque sentía mis muslos pegajosos, estaba sangrando otra vez._

—_Ojalá te mueras... —susurré en voz baja enfadada como me encontraba, pero por desgracia Phil me oyó._

—_¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con voz fría e ira contenida._

_Mi enfado pasó y nuevamente el miedo me invadió._

—_Nada._

_Pero Phil había oído perfectamente lo que había dicho, así que me cogió del pelo y me sacó de la cama para a continuación lanzarme al suelo, donde empezó a patearme. Me daba patadas en el estomago, la cara, las piernas... y entonces el enfado volvió a mí y en un arrebato, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, le grité con odio lo que había dicho antes, mientras levantaba la mirada y le miraba a los ojos._

—_¡Ojalá te mueras, eres basura! ¡Tú tendrías que suicidarte, en vez de mi papá! ¡Él sí era bueno!_

_Y entonces las patadas cesaron. Yo le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos desde el suelo y él ahora me miraba inexpresivamente, ya no tenía esa ira en su rostro. Parecía como el señor Oso, sin expresión alguna._

_Aproveché ese momento para levantarme del suelo e irme a encerrarme al baño. Pensé que Phil me detendría y me seguiría pegando, pero no sucedió nada de eso._

_No entendía qué le había hecho parar, pero fuera lo que fuese le estaba agradecida._

Volví a la realidad cuando oí un estruendo en la habitación de al lado, parecían una pareja. Estaban discutiendo.

"_Genial_", pensé con sarcasmo. Noche movida.

Suspiré mientras me sentaba en la cama.

La tripa me rugió y me pareció buen momento para cenar, así que saqué algo de comer de las bolsas de la compra.

Pero como los gritos en la habitación de al lado eran bastante fuertes me puse la tele. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el ruido mi mente se desconectó de todo eso. Y me quedé pensando en lo mismo de antes.

En aquel momento no entendí por qué Phil había dejado de golpearme. Aquella fue la primera vez que usé mi don sin saberlo. Después de que ese hijo de puta saliera de mi habitación se fue directo a la cocina a cortarse las venas. Pero de eso no me enteré hasta horas después, cuando oí el grito de mi madre. Yo aún seguía encerrada en el baño.

Pero al oír gritar a mi madre salí del baño y me puse nuevamente el pijama rápidamente para bajar a ver qué sucedía.

Mi madre estaba llamando a emergencias en aquel momento mientras lloraba al lado de Phil, que estaba totalmente rodeado por un charco de sangre, al fijarme me di cuenta de que la sangre procedía de sus muñecas.

Yo me quedé parada en mi sitio sin poder creer lo que veía.

Mi madre al verme se levantó y vino hacia mí como una loca. Me preguntaba histericamente que qué había sucedido, pero yo no tenía respuesta porque no lo sabía. No sabía qué había llevado a Phil a cortarse las venas.

De repente se me fue el hambre. Recordar esa escena tan macabra me había revuelto el estomago.

Para cuando mi madre le encontró Phil ya había muerto desangrado. Mi madre se hundió en una profunda depresión. Y fue entonces que se empezó a obsesionar con la religión. Empezó a buscar consuelo en la iglesia y se hizo una adepta obsesa.

Tan obsesa que, cuando se enteró de mi don, me marcó. Me levanté y fui hasta el espejo, donde me quité la gorra y apartando el flequillo vi la marca que me había hecho mi propia madre en la frente.

666

Para ella yo era la hija del diablo.


	2. ¿Adoptarme?

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a: **Samantha Stewpatt, stewpattz, MichiAGP, Saha Denali, IssaSwanCullen, Karina Masen, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, isabel, Lyzz Cullen, Maia I. Ratzel.

* * *

**Capítulo 2, ¿Adoptarme?**

Bostecé con ganas mientras los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana.

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, pero no podía quedarme mucho rato, cuando Hank despertase y abriese la recepción yo ya no podía estar aquí. Porque para entonces mi hipnosis mental ya habría terminado. Por lo que siempre me levantaba a las ocho y antes de que Hank se levantara volvía a dejar la llave donde estaba, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

Así que aprovechando que aún tenía una hora me duché. Pero evitando a toda costa mirarme en el espejo que tenía enfrente, desde que llevaba esa marca odiaba ver mi rostro.

Mi madre me había marcado porque decía que así todo el mundo sabría que yo era un monstruo, un ser demoníaco.

Después de lo de Phil me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor no eran coincidencias.

Y fue entonces que comprendí que lo que había pasado con Phil había sido mi culpa, yo le había dicho que se suicidase y él, hipnotizado como estaba, lo hizo.

Y tuve miedo. Miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Fui una estúpida al pensar que podía confiar en mi madre y contarle lo que me pasaba...

Recuerdo que tomé la decisión de contarle a mi madre todo un día cuando acababa de salir de la escuela. Nuevamente había utilizado mi don con unos niños que me habían molestado en el patio. Eran de un curso superior. No dejaban de molestarme y enfadada como estaba les grité que por qué no se metían con alguien de su tamaño... y eso hicieron. El que empezó la pelea fue al que yo estaba mirando a los ojos y luego todo se volvió una locura. Yo salí corriendo de allí confirmando definitivamente lo que tanto temía. La gente, cuando la miraba, hacía lo que yo les pedía.

Y entonces no tuve más dudas, yo era la responsable de la muerte de Phil.

Por eso decidí contarle todo a mi madre, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y pensé que mi madre me podría ayudar.

Al principio, cuando se lo conté, me abofeteó y me dijo que no bromeara con algo como eso. No se creía que Phil abusara de mí y tampoco que yo le hubiera matado simplemente diciéndole que se suicidara. Entonces me di cuenta de que si quería que mi madre me creyera no bastaría sólo con palabras, tendría que demostrarle de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Así que la cogí de la mano y miré a la calle. Entonces cuando vi a un vecino pasar cerca de ahí vi mi oportunidad. Arrastrando a mi madre la llevé hasta el señor Compton.

Éste, al vernos, nos miró confundido. Mi madre no paraba de gritarme que me dejase de tonterías y volviéramos adentro, pero yo la ignoré y miré a los ojos al señor Compton. Le pedí que me diera las llaves de su casa y eso hizo.

Mi madre entonces se calló, sorprendida de que el señor Compton me hubiese obedecido sin rechistar. Pero me di cuenta de que aún no estaba del todo convencida, me miraba aún con desconfianza y con un brillo que en aquel momento no supe identificar.

Pero yo no me di cuenta y seguí demostrándole lo que podía hacer.

Le devolví las llaves al señor Compton y le pedí que se quitase la camisa. Nuevamente obedeció. Y para terminar la demostración le pedí que comiese hierba del suelo y eso hizo.

Y fue suficiente para mi madre. Me soltó la mano y se apartó de mí. Y entonces pude ver claramente que el brillo que no había sabido identificar minutos atrás era miedo. Mi propia madre me temía.

Aún recordaba cómo intenté acercarme a ella y ella me gritaba que no me acercara, que yo era un demonio. Y entonces echó a correr y se encerró en casa. Yo la seguí, pero para cuando llegué a la puerta mi madre ya me había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Le grité que me abriera, pero ella decía que nunca volvería a pisar su casa. Que yo era un demonio que había matado a Phil.

Esa noche la pasé en el jardín.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre seguía sin abrirme la puerta, yo tenía hambre y unas ganas horribles de ir al baño. Entonces apareció el reverendo Greene, al parecer mi madre le había llamado y le había contado lo que me sucedía. El reverendo me dijo que iba a ayudarme. Yo le pregunté que qué me pasaba y él me dijo que estaba poseída, pero que él iba a curarme. Cuando le pregunté que cómo su respuesta me congeló viva.

Haciéndome un exorcismo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar aquello y terminé de vestirme.

Ese hijo de puta por casi me mata con su exorcismo. Estaba igual de loco que mi madre, ambos estaban obsesionados con la religión, pero sobretodo con que yo llevaba al demonio dentro.

Así que, sin nadie que lo evitara, el reverendo Greene me ató a una cama y me dio un liquido que me hizo perder la consciencia de mis actos. Aún recordaba como el reverendo leía la biblia y me echaba agua bendita mientras yo me revolvía en la cama echando espuma por la boca. Pero no por el motivo que ellos creían, sino porque el liquido que me había dado el reverendo tenía ese efecto.

Mi madre, al pensar que el reverendo Greene me había sacado el demonio de dentro, dejó que volviera a casa. Pero yo me había quedado enferma del exorcismo y es que el liquido ese que me obligó a beber por la fuerza el reverendo me destrozó por dentro y estuve meses enferma.

No podía ni siquiera levantarme de la cama, ardía en fiebre y la barriga me dolía como si hubiera bebido lejía. Pero mi madre, sin embargo, no llamaba a ningún médico. Decía que ningún médico podía curarme, sólo el tiempo y si el exorcismo había ido bien me curaría.

Y sí, me curé.

Pero mi don no había desaparecido. Sin embargo eso fue algo que le oculté a toda costa a mi madre y al reverendo Greene.

Y así fue como empecé a odiar con la misma intensidad que había odiado a Phil a mi madre y al reverendo.

Cuando volví a la escuela todos me preguntaban que dónde había estado estos meses y yo simplemente les dije que enferma. Y así pasaron dos años. Dos años en los que me volví casi muda. Intentaba no hablar con nadie para que mi madre no descubriera que aún seguía teniendo ese don.

Las cosas con mi madre se habían vuelto muy frías. Yo la odiaba y ella me seguía temiendo, pero aún así me dejaba vivir en su casa porque pensaba que ya me había curado. Decía que debería estarle agradecida de que gracias a su rápida actuación el reverendo Greene me había curado. Greene se convirtió para mi madre como en su Dios. No había ser en el planeta al que admirara más. Por eso casi siempre estaba de visita en nuestra casa, aunque yo siempre estuve convencida de que eran algo más que puras visitas, venía a vigilarme.

Y si no hubiera sido por mi estúpido vecino mi madre y Greene no hubieran descubierto que seguía teniendo mi don. Fue una tarde de domingo. Mi madre había organizado una comida a la que invitó a nuestros vecinos y a Greene. Después de comer mamá me insistió para que le enseñara la casa a Tommy, el hijo de los vecinos, que era tres años mayor que yo.

Sus padres, mi madre y Greene se quedaron en el salón charlando. Así que, sin más remedio, empecé a enseñarle la casa a Tommy.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación se rió y me dijo que mi cuarto era demasiado de chica, yo sarcástica le contesté que yo era una chica. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la puerta para bajar hasta donde estaban los demás, pero entonces Tommy me retuvo por un brazo. Yo le miré, confundida.

Él me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y me besó.

Yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta abierta y él seguía sujetándome.

Intenté apartarle de mí, pero él era más fuerte que yo, pero después de forcejear un poco se separó de mis labios y me miró.

Estaba tan enfadada con él que por un momento se me olvidó quienes estaban en la casa. Así que por primera vez en dos años volví a utilizar mi don.

Aún podía recordar las palabras exactas: "_Tommy, vete para tu casa y no vuelvas nunca más a la mía. Tampoco vas a volver a tocarme ni hablarme, ¿te queda claro?_"

Tommy asintió sin expresión alguna.

Yo suspiré aliviada. Tommy salió de mi habitación y yo me di la vuelta, en ese preciso momento la sangre abandonó mi rostro.

Mi madre me miraba desde la puerta. Lo había visto todo. Yo me quedé callada sin saber qué decir. El miedo me invadió de tal forma que empecé a hiperventilar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora mi madre?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo por fuera. Dejándome encerrada. Luego de eso despidió a sus invitados y pasé toda la noche oyendo como mi madre y Greene hablaban en el piso de abajo.

Temía que de un momento a otro subieran a hacerme otro exorcismo. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Pero sucedió algo igual de horrible. Mi madre entró en mi habitación y sin dirigirme la palabra me sujetó del brazo y me llevó a la cocina. No entendía qué sucedía. Yo le decía a mi madre que lo sentía, que no lo volvería a hacer, pero ella ni siquiera me contestaba.

Y cuando cogió una navaja tuve miedo. Mucho miedo. Pensé que me iba a matar allí mismo. De mi madre ya no me sorprendía nada.

Volví a la realidad notando que estaba llorando, llevé mi mano a mi frente marcada. Esa noche mi madre me tapó la boca para que no se oyeran mis gritos y me marcó en la frente el símbolo del demonio. El dolor era tan fuerte que me desmayé.

Cuando desperté lo hice en una habitación que desconocía. A lo lejos oía la voz de mi madre y la de una persona que no conocía. Hablaban sobre algo de orfanato, posesión y cosas sin sentido para mí. Me incorporé y noté que la frente me ardía de forma horrorosa, me llevé la mano hasta allí y noté que tenía una venda puesta, pero también noté que incluso la venda estaba manchada de sangre, ya que cuando bajé la mano lo hice con sangre.

La puerta se abrió y entró mi madre seguida de una monja. La cual se quedó en la puerta mirándome con desconfianza.

Cuando mi madre estuvo a mi lado se me quedó mirando de una forma muy rara. Sus palabras nunca se me olvidaran, por muchos años que pasen: "_He intentado convencerme de que ya estabas curada, pero sin quererlo he tenido en mi casa a la hija del diablo. Porque eso es lo que eres, un diablo. Por eso me he encargado de que todo el mundo sepa lo que eres nada más mirarte, esa marca te acompañará el resto de tu vida, como el demonio que eres. No quiero volverte a ver en la vida, monstruo_".

Y salió del orfanato, dejándome llorando y totalmente asustada por lo sucedido. Y a mis nueve años me quedé encerrada en el mismísimo infierno llamado orfanato. En otras circunstancias los responsables del orfanato habrían llamado a la policía por lo que mi madre me había hecho en la frente, pero mi madre había sido astuta y me había llevado a un orfanato recomendado por Greene, donde gracias a éste todo el mundo estaba convencido de que yo era la hija del diablo. Por lo que las cosas en vez de mejorar siguieron siendo igual de horribles. Los niños del orfanato decían que yo llevaba al demonio dentro, pero los que de verdad eran demonios eran ellos. Porque las cosas crueles que me hicieron durante esos tres años no se puede asociar a niños normales, sino a verdaderos monstruos poseídos por la maldad. Por eso, a mis doce años, me escapé de aquel infierno y empecé a vivir en la calle valiendome de mi don.

Muchas veces había pensado en suicidarme y terminar con todo el sufrimiento, pero el pensamiento de que eso era lo que todos deseaban me mantenía con vida. ¿Por qué tenía que morir yo? Incluso había pensado en vengarme. En buscar una a una a todas las personas que me habían destruido la vida y "pedirles" que se suicidaran, pero recapacité en el último momento. Dándome cuenta de una cosa. Si hacía eso estaría dándoles la razón. La razón de que era un demonio. Además, mi padre siempre me dijo que yo era su ángel y que no quería que nunca cambiara, pasara lo que pasara. Papá había sido la única persona que de verdad me había querido, y por él mantuve la cordura en los momentos difíciles.

Miré el reloj y me maldije, había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que eran ya casi las nueve. Cogí todas mis cosas precipitadamente y salí, por suerte Hank aún no estaba por ahí, así que disimuladamente dejé la llave en su sitio y salí del motel Lucky.

º º º

Hoy era un día nublado y pensé que no sería mala idea "comprar" un paraguas por si acaso. No me apetecía empaparme toda.

Empecé a andar por las calles buscando alguna tienda, antes de entrar tenía que asegurarme de que no había cámaras. Sin embargo hoy había algo distinto, desde que había salido de Lucky me sentía vigilada, pero mirase donde mirase no había nadie. Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías, pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Así que decidí sentarme en el banco de un parque para observar todo mejor. Si había alguien que me estaba siguiendo pronto lo descubriría.

Empecé a mirar disimuladamente a todos lados, pero no veía a nadie en particular. Después de un rato me sonreí y me eché a reír. Estaba haciendo el tonto. ¿Quién iba a seguirme a mí? No eran más que imaginaciones mías.

Así que seguí con mi marcha y busqué una tienda donde tuvieran paraguas, nuevamente utilicé mi don y salí de allí con paraguas nuevo. Y fue justo a tiempo, porque pocos minutos después empezó a llover.

No tenía donde refugiarme así que me volví al mismo parque de antes y me senté en un banco, supongo que era una imagen un poco tonta. Una chica, sentada en un banco, cubriéndose con el paraguas mientras llovía a cantaros. Pero me daba igual. En algún sitio tenía que estar y prefería estar sentada antes que dando vueltas como tonta bajo la lluvia. Podría perfectamente colarme en la casa de alguien haciéndole creer que me había invitado, pero tampoco quería abusar, sólo utilizaba mi don para cosas necesarias. Como la comida o hospedaje.

º º º

Había pasado ya una hora y la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte, al igual que el viento, y en un momento de despiste mío el viento se llevó mi paraguas volando. Me maldije por lo bajo. Me levanté del banco e intenté recuperar el paraguas, pero enseguida supe que sería inútil, el viento era demasiado fuerte y en menos de cinco segundos ya había desaparecido de mi vista volando por el cielo.

Así que empapándome toda fui corriendo hasta el primer portal que vi para refugiarme. Podría volver al Lucky y volver a hipnotizar a Hank, pero no me apetecía mucho volver a estar encerrada en esa habitación pestilente. Casi prefería estar en la calle. Porque, al igual que el dueño, el motel Lucky no se caracterizaba precisamente por su higiene.

Si pasaba allí las noches era mayormente por seguridad, las calles eran muy peligrosas de noche. Ya había tenido experiencias malas anteriormente y no quería que se repitiesen.

Mientras pensaba en eso no me di cuenta de que alguien se había acercado hasta el portal. Yo estaba sentada en éste y cuando me percaté levanté la cabeza. Para mi sorpresa vi que me miraba y no sólo eso, sino que le reconocí. Era el mismo hombre del supermercado, el que estaba con una mujer a lo lejos y se me habían quedado mirando. Su pelo rubio y su expresión eran inconfundibles, era él.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté desafiante y retándolo. No me fiaba de nadie, era una de las normas que había aprendido. No sería el primer tío que se me acercaba y me ofrecía dinero a cambio de sexo. Por lo general a ese tipo de tíos les decía que se metieran su dinero por el culo, cosa que hacían, momento que yo aprovechaba para alejarme de allí. Pero, sin embargo, este tipo no parecía de esos. Pero, ¿qué quería y por qué no dejaba de mirarme?

—Disculpa, jovencita, no pretendía molestarte. Pero me ha parecido que no tienes adonde ir y la lluvia cada vez es más fuerte, ¿aceptarías que te invitara a comer algo bajo un techo?

Le miré aún con más desconfianza. Él pareció notarlo.

—No me malentiendas, por favor. Estoy con mi familia —dijo señalando hasta un mercedes que estaba aparcado a poca distancia—, iríamos todos juntos a un sitio público. Si te parece bien.

Entonces, como para confirmar las palabras del hombre, del mercedes salió la misma mujer del supermercado y se acercó hasta nosotros.

—Hola, cariño. Yo soy Esme y éste es mi esposo —añadió cogiendo del brazo al hombre rubio—. Sólo pretendemos ayudarte. Por favor, acepta la invitación. Una comida caliente te vendrá bien, hace mucho frío.

Iba a rechazarla, pero de repente sentí como una ola de confianza me recorría y casi sin saber por qué acepté. Había sido extraño. De repente había sentido que podía confiar en ellos, como si alguien me hubiera hecho sentirme así. Sabía que era estúpido, pero eso era lo que me había llevado a aceptar la invitación de esa pareja.

Así que me levanté del suelo del portal y fui hasta el mercedes con ellos. Total, si esa pareja no resultaba ser tan buena como aparentaba, siempre podía salir de un apuro con mi don.

Además, la verdad es que la idea de comer algo caliente era algo muy tentador en aquel día tan frío.

Cuando entré en el mercedes vi que habían más chicos de mi edad. Específicamente dos chicas y tres chicos. Todos me miraron con una pequeña sonrisa dándome la bienvenida.

º º º

Tal y como habían prometido me llevaron a comer a un restaurante público. Mientras comíamos estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, me enteré que la pareja del supermercado se llamaban Carlisle y Esme. Y todos sus hijos eran adoptados. Me sorprendí. Eran muchos y todos de la misma edad. Sin duda había que tener un corazón de oro para adoptar a tantos niños.

Cuando terminamos de comer les agradecí y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando Carlisle me dijo que quería hablar un momento conmigo a solas.

Así que nos alejamos de todos y fuimos a un lugar donde nadie pudiera oírnos. Extrañamente me fiaba de Carlisle, parecía un buen tipo, así que no vi motivo para desconfiar.

—Bella, voy a serte sincero —me dijo cambiando su expresión amable por una seria—, mi familia y yo no te hemos encontrado por casualidad. Sabemos que eres diferente, que tienes un don.

Instintivamente me hice para atrás y me arrepentí de haber sido tan confiada.

—No, espera, dejame terminar, por favor —insistió intentando tranquilizarme—. Queremos ayudarte, Bella. Ya has conocido a mis hijos adoptivos, pues bien, todos ellos son como tú, especiales.

Me quedé en shock tras su confesión.

¿Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Edward también controlaban la mente humana?

—¿Ellos hacen lo mismo que yo? —pregunté en shock.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tienen dones diferentes. Pero Bella, éste no es lugar para hablar sobre ello. Me gustaría que aceptaras la invitación de venir a mi casa. Te prometo que sólo pretendo ayudarte y explicarte lo que te pasa. Y si después de eso te apetece quedarte a vivir con nosotros Esme y yo estaremos encantados de adoptarte como una más de nuestros hijos. Pero si, por el contrario, prefieres seguir por tu cuenta no te lo impediremos.

¿Adoptarme?

Simplemente estaba alucinando. ¿Carlisle y Esme querían adoptarme? Pero lo que más en shock me tenía era lo otro. ¿Carlisle iba a darme respuestas sobre lo que me sucedía? ¿Cómo había dado conmigo? Y ¿cómo sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer?

Supe en ese momento que no podía rechazar la invitación de ir a su casa.

Por primera vez en mi vida me ofrecían respuestas sobre lo que me sucedía, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

**Me alegro que la historia os esté gustando. La historia aún no está terminada, apenas tengo 10 capítulos escritos, por lo que no tengo ningún día fijo para actualizar. Pero intentaré no tardar mucho entre actualización ;P**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^  
**


	3. Los Cullen

**Muchas gracias pore vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** Andrea 14 de Cullen, MichiAGP, stewpattz, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, bea potter-swan, Black Angel Lilith, AmberCullenMasen, Karina Masen, Saha Denali, sofia, isabel, milagros1982, Brendixa Cullen, Connie1, nessie D, dubra.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, Los Cullen**

Nos encontrábamos en el salón de los Cullen. Había sido un viaje largo, ellos ni siquiera vivían en Seattle, sino en Forks. Y cada vez la idea de que me habían estado siguiendo se iba haciendo más grande. Porque si no ¿qué hacían en un supermercado que estaba a kilómetros de Forks?

—Yo os vi, en el supermercado —dije rompiendo el silencio mientras miraba a Carlisle y Esme.

Carlisle asintió, tomando la palabra.

—Sí, debo confesar que hasta ese día no te conocíamos, pero llamaste nuestra atención cuando convenciste a la cajera de que ya le habías pagado —me explicó haciéndome ruborizarme.

Se había dado cuenta de que había robado.

—No tengo dinero y esa es la única forma que tengo de conseguir comida —dije a la defensiva.

—Cariño, no te estamos juzgando —dijo rápidamente Esme, temiendo que malinterpretara las palabras de Carlisle—. Lo que mi esposo quiere decir es que nos dimos cuenta en ese momento que eras especial, como el resto de nuestros hijos, y queremos ayudarte.

Entonces miré a los demás.

—¿Qué dones tenéis vosotros? —pregunté mirando a los cinco.

Ahora que estábamos todos sentados me fijé en que todos eran muy pálidos y de ojos dorados. Parecían familia de sangre de tan parecidos que eran.

—Yo puedo ver el futuro —me informó Alice. Ella era la más baja de las chicas, tenía un aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Alice me había caído bien desde el primer momento, nunca imaginé que tuviera un don como yo cuando la vi.

—Yo controlo y siento las emociones de las personas—dijo Jasper y le miré, apartando la vista de Alice—. Por ejemplo puedo hacer que alguien se sienta confiado si así lo quiero. ¿Recuerdas cuando ibas a negar la invitación de comer y de repente te sentiste confiada?

Abrí la boca sorprendida. ¡¿Había sido él?!

—Ya decía yo que era raro que de repente me hubiera sentido tan confiada... —dije aún sorprendida.

—Lo siento, pero creí necesario echar una ayudita, de lo contrario ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí —me confesó.

Y tenía razón. Si en aquel momento Jasper no me hubiera "ayudado" a decidirme ahora mismo no estaría con los Cullen averiguando que había más personas como yo. Que, después de todo, no era la única en el mundo con un don.

Era agradable saber que no estaba sola. Que alguien más pasaba por lo que yo. Porque aunque nuestros dones fueran diferentes seguían siendo dones.

—¿Y tú? ¿qué don tienes? —le pregunté a Edward. Él, al igual que Alice, había sido muy agradable conmigo desde el principio.

—Yo leo la mente.

Edward sonrió al ver mi cara de estupefacción.

"_¿Estás leyendo ahora mi mente?_", pregunté mentalmente poniéndole a prueba.

Sin embargo no me contestó ni mostró signos de haberme oído. ¿Me estaría mintiendo?

Decidí comprobarlo.

—Si lees la mente, ¿qué estoy pensando?

Volvió a sonreír.

—Puedo leer todas las mentes excepto la tuya. Tal vez se deba a que tu don es precisamente controlar la mente humana, puede ser que eso cree una especie de escudo que te haga inmune a cualquier otro don mental. Aunque es sólo una teoría, por supuesto —me explicó.

Sinceramente oír eso me alivió. No me gustaba la idea de que nadie pudiera hurgar en mi mente y mucho menos entre mis recuerdos.

—¿Y vosotros? —pregunté a Emmett y Rosalie.

Ellos me explicaron que, a diferencia de sus hermanos, no tenían ningún don. Aún así era un descubrimiento increíble, tres personas con tres dones increíbles.

Cuando les miraba veía a chicos normales, a pesar de que eran como yo, supuse que en gran parte porque Carlisle y Esme les habían querido y aceptado tal y como eran.

Aunque eso me llevó a otra pregunta ¿era casualidad que todos fueran adoptados? ¿o había algo detrás de aquello?

Decidí indagar.

—Perdonad la pregunta, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿y vuestros padres biológicos? —pregunté mirando a los cinco—. ¿Sabían ellos de lo que erais capaces de hacer?

Esta vez habló Carlisle, recuperando la palabra.

—Bella, antes de nada creo que es hora de que sepas algo que aclarara, en gran parte, tus dudas.

Le miré confundida.

—Mi familia y yo no somos... humanos —le miré sin entender—. Bella, somos vampiros.

Suspiré.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Qué estúpida había sido...

Me levanté del sofá enfadada. Se habían estado burlando de mí todo el tiempo. Seguramente Greene o mi madre les habían conocido y les habían hablado de mí y habían decidido buscarme para burlarse un rato. Y como veían que me tragaba todo lo que me decían ahora me venían con esa gilipollez.

—Pensé que era en serio que queríais ayudarme, ahora veo que sólo me habéis estado tomando el pelo. Me voy.

Y empecé a dirigirme hacia la puerta.

—Bella, no te estoy mintiendo —me intentó convencer Carlisle inútilmente.

—Ya, claro, a otro con esas. Y yo soy una hada, no te jode —repliqué de mala leche.

Pero entonces pasó algo que no me esperaba. Carlisle, que estaba detrás de mí, apareció de repente delante. En una milésima de segundo, asustándome.

Me hice para atrás sin creer lo que acababa de ver. Era como si se hubiera teletransportado. Me giré para comprobar que, efectivamente, Carlisle ya no estaba detrás, sino delante mío.

—¿C-cómo...? ¿cómo has hecho eso? —pregunté incrédula.

—Te lo he dicho, no somos humanos —contestó simplemente.

Me giré y miré al resto que miraban mi reacción.

Les miré sin dar crédito a todo esto. Era una locura. ¿Vampiros? ¿en serio? Pero... ¿acaso existían? ¿o es que definitivamente me había vuelto loca?

—¿Sabes, Bella? Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho —dijo de repente Alice acercándose a mí—. Cuando yo era humana también podía utilizar mi don, obviamente no con la misma claridad, pero lo tenía. En cambio el don de mis hermanos no salió a la luz hasta que no se convirtieron en vampiros.

Me alejé de ellos hacia una esquina intentando asumir toda la información. ¿Había dones que se manifestaban durante la vida humana y otros que no salían hasta que se transformaban en vampiros? Y ¿cómo se habían convertido en vampiros? ¿Les había mordido un vampiro?

¡Un momento! ¡¿Pero qué gilipolleces estaba pensando?! ¡Los vampiros no existían!

Y entonces... ¿cómo había hecho eso Carlisle?

Mi mente era un nido de confusión.

—Bella, sé que todo esto te resultará complicado de asimilar, pero si te estamos contando esto es para que entiendas el porqué queremos ayudarte. Y también para poder responder a tus preguntas sinceramente —dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal llena de preocupación.

Alice se acercó aún más a mí.

—Es exactamente lo que dice Esme. Era necesario explicarte esto para poder responder a tu anterior pregunta. Sobre dónde están nuestros padres. Ellos están muertos. Murieron hace mucho tiempo —me explicó.

—¿C-cuántos años tenéis? —pregunté aún incrédula. Alice rió jovialmente y se acercó a mí, tomando mi brazo, llevándome de nuevo al sofá—. Será mejor que nos sentemos, esto va para rato.

Y así fue, estuvieron largo rato contándome sus historias. Todo empezó con Carlisle. Él fue el que convirtió a casi toda la familia. Primero fue Edward, que se estaba muriendo de gripe española, luego Esme, que intentó suicidarse tras perder a su bebé. La siguiente fue Rosalie, cuando su prometido la violó junto a sus amigos y la dejaron moribunda en la calle. Y después de Rosalie, Emmett. Al cual salvó Rosalie de morir, aunque el que lo transformó fue Carlisle. Y ya finalmente fueron Alice y Jasper, de los cuales ninguno había sido mordido por Carlisle. Ellos tenían su propia trayectoria como vampiros antes de llegar a los Cullen.

Pero sin duda la historia que más me sorprendió fue la de Alice, a ella le había pasado algo parecido a mí. Su familia, al saber de su don, la habían metido en un manicomio. En cierta forma, era parecido. Al igual que a mí, su familia la había rechazado al saber de su don.

El resto había tenido la suerte de no sentir en carne propia el rechazo de sus familiares, más que nada porque nunca volvieron a verlos y no vieron en lo que se convirtieron. Tal vez era mejor así. Porque la historia de Alice y la mía demostraba que las personas normales, que no disponían de ningún don, miraban con temor y odio infundado hacia lo desconocido. Hasta tal punto de repudiar a tu propia sangre.

—Bella, ¿y tu familia? Nos gustaría saber cómo fue que acabaste en la calle, cariño —me preguntó Esme mientras me apretaba la mano dándome ánimos para que hablara.

Pero... no podía. No me sentía preparada para relatarles toda mi vida. Era demasiado doloroso.

—Preferiría no hablar del tema... —dije agachando la mirada, evitando la mirada de todos.

Se produjo un silencio.

—Nosotros te hemos contado nuestras historias, lo justo sería que tú hicieras lo mismo —replicó entonces Rosalie.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamó Carlisle—. Si no está preparada...

Pero antes de que terminara la frase empecé a llorar, provocando que Carlisle callara y todos me miraran sorprendidos por mi repentina reacción.

Y es que pensar en contar todo lo que me había sucedido me había llevado de lleno a recordarlo. Recordé las violaciones de Phil, recordé el exorcismo, recordé el miedo que me tenía mi propia madre, recordé la marca, recordé el orfanato y todo eso fue más de lo que pude soportar y me eché a llorar.

Esme me abrazó, la cual estaba sentada a mi lado en el sofá.

Todos estuvieron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme comprendí que Rosalie tenía razón, pero eso no evitaba que esto iba a ser muy duro para mí. Nunca había contado en voz alta lo que me había sucedido. Pero comprendí que sí quería entrar a formar parte de esta familia tenía que contarles mi historia, al igual que ellos lo habían hecho. Ellos habían confiado en mí y no sólo me habían hablado de sus dones, sino también de su naturaleza. Era justo que yo les pagara con la misma moneda.

Por primera vez alguien se ofrecía a ayudarme desinteresadamente y a cambio sólo me pedían que me sincerara con ellos.

Así que me separé de Esme y me sequé las lágrimas. Esme, al comprender que iba a hablar, me dijo que no hacía falta si no estaba preparada. Pero le indiqué con un gesto que no se preocupara y empecé a hablar.

—La primera vez que usé mi don ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía —dije en voz baja, pero sabía que todos me habían oído muy bien—. Y aún después de utilizarlo no sabía que yo había sido la responsable de lo sucedido. El novio de mi madre me estaba dando una paliza después de haber abusado sexualmente de mí, estaba enfadada y le grité que ojalá se suicidara como había hecho mi padre.

Me quedé callada, recordando el momento.

Pude ver como todos me miraron sorprendidos y tristes por la noticia. Supuse que no se esperaban ese comienzo tan violento, pero es que en mi vida sólo había conocido violencia y odio. No había momentos felices, nunca los había habido para mí.

—Y entonces dejó de pegarme, yo me fui corriendo de allí y horas después oí gritar a mi madre —Esme me apretó la mano dándome ánimos—. Phil se había cortado las venas... murió. Se había suicidado —expliqué lentamente, costándome hablar—. En aquel momento no supe que yo era la responsable. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que todo lo que yo decía sucedía, todos me obedecían, incluso cuando soltaba algo sarcásticamente la persona lo hacía sin rechistar.

Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Fui tan estúpida que pensé que mi madre me podría ayudar a entender qué me pasaba, así que un día decidí contárselo —empecé a reír amargamente entre lágrimas, sintiéndome realmente estúpida—, lo único que conseguí es que mi madre me echara de casa y el reverendo me hiciera un exorcismo, mientras gritaba que estaba poseída por el demonio. Mi madre contempló el exorcismo y a pesar de ver cómo sufría no hizo nada por ayudarme. Ese hijo de puta me dio algo que me tuvo enferma durante meses, mi madre pensó que el reverendo había conseguido exorcizarme así que me dejó volver a casa.

—Oh, Díos mío... —susurró impactada Esme mientras se tapaba la boca y supe entonces que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. Todos me miraban de una forma que nunca nadie me había mirado.

Con tristeza infinita por lo que me había sucedido. Todo el mundo se había dedicado a verme como un demonio que se merecía lo que le pasaba y por primera vez alguien se puso en mis zapatos. Era agradable. Aunque a la misma vez no me estaba resultando fácil contarles todo esto.

Volví a bajar la vista y seguí hablando.

—Obviamente el exorcismo no sirvió para nada, bueno... sirvió para casi matarme, pero no consiguió quitarme el don. Así que se lo oculté a mi madre. Pero dos años después del exorcismo mi madre descubrió que aún seguía teniéndolo y entonces... —tragué saliva y me preparé. Y suspirando me quité la gorra, a la vez que me apartaba con la mano el flequillo—, mi madre me hizo la marca del demonio en la frente y me dejó abandonada en un orfanato.

Esta vez pude ver como todos abrían los ojos como platos, impactados y sorprendidos a más no poder.

Incluso oí algún que otro jadeo de asombro.

Me volví a poner la gorra y seguí hablando.

—El orfanato fue otro infierno, así que no tardé en escaparme de allí y empecé a vivir en la calle valiéndome de mi don. Y bueno... —dije rascándome la nuca algo incómoda.

Antes de darme cuenta Esme ya me estaba abrazando sollozando, sin embargo de sus ojos no salía lágrima alguna, pero supe que estaba realmente afectada por mi historia.

Y por primera vez sentí lo que era un abrazo maternal.


	4. Bella Cullen

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a: **Lyzz Cullen, eddieIlove, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, Natuchi23, Andrea 14 de Cullen, bea potter-swan, dubra, Saha Denali, Karina Masen, Aylen Cullen, michelle-dahiana1, isabel.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4, Bella Cullen**

Oficialmente ya formaba parte de la familia Cullen. Después de que les contara mi historia Carlisle me volvió a ofrecer que me quedara con ellos, como una más de la familia. Y obviamente acepté. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía aceptada.

Carlisle dudó un poco sobre cómo proceder con la adopción. No sabía si sería mejor que yo volviera al orfanato de donde me escapé para organizar una adopción en regla, o si, por el contrario, sería mejor que Jasper falsificara mi adopción, al igual que había falsificado la de los demás en su momento.

Yo le supliqué que lo hiciéramos por falsificación, no soportaba la idea de volver a poner un pie en ese orfanato. Si alguien de ahí me volvía a ver seguramente llamarían corriendo al reverendo Greene o a mi madre para decirles que había vuelto, y no quería volver a pasar por otro exorcismo o cualquier otra locura de ese par de dementes.

Porque una adopción en regla llevaba su tiempo y obligatoriamente me tendría que quedar en el orfanato un poco y eso sí que no. Así que cuando le expliqué a Carlisle mis motivos se decidió. Así que ya era oficialmente una Cullen más.

Bella Cullen, para ser más exactos.

Aún me resultaba raro mi nuevo apellido, pero estaba segura que no tardaría en acostumbrarme.

Este lunes empezaba el instituto junto a los demás. El curso ya estaba empezado, pero Carlisle y Esme habían conseguido que me admitieran.

Aunque tenía miedo... miedo de que alguien me reconociera o viera mi marca. Si eso sucedía todo volvería a empezar.

Ahora mismo me encontraba instalándome en mi nueva habitación, Alice y las chicas me habían llevado de compras y era agradable estar colocando mis nuevas cosas en mi habitación. Por primera vez tenía cosas sin haber tenido que utilizar mi don.

Incluso me habían comprado libros. De pequeña me encantaba leer, pero estos últimos años no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Estaba colocando los libros en la estantería cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —le dije a quien fuera.

Me giré y vi que era Carlisle.

Le sonreí.

—¿Qué tal vas? ¿necesitas ayuda para colocar todo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, que va. Además, así me mantengo distraída —le expliqué mientras seguía colocando los libros.

—Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre una cosa —me dijo Carlisle con tono serio, pero a la misma vez con tristeza.

Me giré y le miré.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

Carlisle me indicó que me sentara y eso hice. Carlisle también se sentó en la silla del escritorio, enfrente mío.

—Bella, he estado hablando con un cirujano plástico y le he comentado tu caso. Él cree que podría quitarte la marca de la frente al completo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¿Carlisle se había tomado la molestia de hablar con un cirujano plástico para ayudarme? No me lo esperaba. Esa noticia me había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Lo que más quería era desprenderme de esa maldita marca que me había hecho mi madre, pero siempre había pensado que era imposible...

—Mmm...vaya, no sé qué decir. No me esperaba esto. ¿De verdad cree que podrá quitármela? —pregunté aún incrédula, incapaz de creer que de repente todo en mi vida se volvería tan rosa. Era tan bonito que costaba creérselo. No solo había encontrado a gente que me aceptaba, sino que ahora también se ofrecían a ayudarme a quitarme esa horrible marca.

Carlisle asintió.

Sin quererlo empecé a llorar emocionada.

¿Podría ser que a partir de ahora pudiera ser realmente feliz?

Carlisle se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama para abrazarme.

—Bella, ¿por qué lloras? ¿he hecho algo mal? —me preguntó desconcertado por mis lágrimas—. Tal vez debí consultarte a ti antes de hablar con el cirujano plástico.

Aún abrazada a él le contesté rápidamente.

—No, no, no es eso —le aclaré intentando controlar mis lágrimas—. Es sólo que me resulta increíble todo esto. Es tan bonito que cuesta creerlo. Por primera vez me siento aceptada y querida por alguien. Y, como si no fuera suficiente que Esme y tú me hayáis adoptado, ahora me ofreces la oportunidad de desprenderme de esa horrible marca...

Carlisle me abrazó más fuerte.

—Bella, tú te mereces esto y más. Tu vida ha sido muy difícil y lamento no haberte podido ayudar antes, pero ahora eres una más de mi familia y voy a encargarme personalmente de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que seas feliz.

º º º

—¿Y que más podéis hacer? —le pregunté a Alice.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto. Yo, haciendo zapping en la tele, y ella, buscándome ropa para mi primer día de clase. Así que decidí aprovechar y preguntar más sobre su naturaleza.

Aún se me hacía raro, pero ya tenía asumido que era cierto.

Ella se giró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —preguntó.

—Bueno, a los que son como tú... —y a pesar de que ya lo había asumido aún me resultaba difícil pronunciar la palabra "vampiro", era como si me hubiera metido de lleno en un libro de ciencia ficción—, ya sabes, vampiros.

La comprensión cruzó su rostro y se volvió a girar para rebuscar en el armario.

—Pues tenemos fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana. Nuestra vista también es mucho mayor, al igual que nuestro oído. Se podría decir que todos nuestros sentidos y reflejos están muy por encima de la media.

Me mordí el labio, indecisa sobre cómo plantearle la siguiente cuestión. Era un tema que hasta ahora no había tocado por miedo a la respuesta.

—Y... ¿qué coméis?

Alice dejó de rebuscar y se volvió a girar hacia mí.

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Ya decía yo que estabas tardando demasiado en preguntar —se rió jovialmente, como si yo acabara de hacer el chiste del año—. Puedes relajarte, Bells. Sólo nos alimentamos de sangre animal.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿De animal? ¿en serio? —y me quedé pensando en qué tipo de animales. ¿Sangre de perros? ¿de gatos? ¿de pájaros?—. ¿Y no os quedáis con hambre?

—No, por lo general solemos cazar una vez a la semana. Pero eso sí, cuando salimos a comer cazamos hasta estar totalmente satisfechos. Emmett, por ejemplo, si no caza a dos pumas y tres osos pardos no se da por satisfecho.

Vale. Eso respondía a mi pregunta no formulada. No cazaban a pequeños animales, sino a animales grandes. Muy grandes. Y peligrosos.

Y supe entonces que cuando decía que tenían fuerza sobrehumana no exageraba, porque ¿de qué otra forma iban a cazar a pumas y osos pardos salvajes en plena fauna?

Sin duda el mundo de los vampiros era fascinante.

º º º

—Deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa —le dije a Edward y es que desde hacía un rato no me quitaba la vista de encima, no parecía querer rendirse y seguía intentando leerme la mente. Parecía frustrado de no poder leerme la mente y es que, al parecer, yo era la única excepción a su don.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, no pretendía incomodarte. Es que me resultas tan fascinante. Eres como un libro abierto en muchos sentidos, pero sin embargo tu mente está cerrada a cal y canto para mí.

Le miré.

—¿A qué te refieres con qué soy un libro abierto? —pregunté confusa mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sofá.

Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado solos, ya que los demás se habían ido a cazar. Edward, por lo visto, había cazado hacía menos, aunque no sabía el motivo por el que había cazado sin su familia, pero tampoco pregunté.

Así que yo me dispuse a pasar la tarde leyendo, pero Edward no dejaba de mirarme intentando leerme la mente y eso me estaba distrayendo.

—Tus expresiones siempre indican lo que piensas antes de que lo digas en voz alta. En ese sentido eres como un libro abierto. Pero cuando intento indagar más me encuentro con una barrera infranqueable —me explicó sencillamente y mientras le miraba no pude evitar notar, por primera vez, que era bastante atractivo.

Hasta ahora nunca me había fijado en ningún chico. En mi vida todo habían sido decepciones, pero ahora que todo parecía irme mejor me tomé la libertad de ser una chica normal por cinco minutos y noté que Edward Cullen era guapo. Muy guapo.

Ante ese pensamiento me sonrojé como un tomate. Y agradecí a diestra y siniestra que él no pudiera leerme la mente, de lo contrario no podría volver a mirarle a la cara.

Edward, al notar mi repentino sonrojo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Te sientes mal? Te has puesto roja, ¿tienes fiebre? —preguntó preocupado alargando la mano y cuando vi que iba a tocarme la frente giré el rostro, no quería que me tocara ahí, él pareció comprenderlo y bajó la mano.

—Estoy bien —respondí avergonzada sin mirarle a la cara.

Y se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Todos habían insistido en que no hacía falta que llevara la gorra en casa, que ante ellos no tenía que ocultar nada y por eso esa tarde tan sólo ocultaba la marca mi flequillo, pero aún así, esa marca me seguía acomplejando demasiado.

—Bella... —empezó a decir con dolor en su voz, pero se calló—. Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte, sigue leyendo —dijo y se marchó del salón, dejándome sola.

* * *

**No me odiéis (;P), ya sé que tardo un pelin en subir esta historia, pero subo. Yo no soy de las que abandonan historias. Os propongo una cosa, en cuanto termine de subir al completo mi otro fic (El error) intentaré subir este fic también una vez a la semana.  
**

**Aunque no prometo nada ya que este fic está aún sin terminar (aunque en mi mente tengo muy claro el desarrollo, ahora falta terminar de pasarlo a escrito XD).  
**

**Bueno, comentad el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente, bye! ;)  
**


	5. Primer día de instituto

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a :** isabel, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Connie1, dubra, Karina Masen, michelle-dahiana1, Aylen Cullen, MariStewart, Sashabeth.

* * *

**Capítulo 5, Primer día de instituto**

—Bella, ¿recuerdas lo que hemos hablado? —me preguntó Carlisle antes de que me marchara al instituto. Los chicos ya me esperaban en los coches, pero Carlisle había insistido en hablar conmigo antes de irme.

Asentí.

—Sí, nunca me quitaré las gafas de sol, no te preocupes.

Y es que Carlisle les había dicho a los del instituto que tenía un problema en la vista que me obligaba a llevar gafas de sol, dado que mis retinas eran extremadamente sensibles a cualquier tipo de luz. Obviamente era mentira, pero algo tenía que inventarse para que me permitieran llevar gafas de sol. Y es que no podía ir por ahí mirando a la gente a la cara sin gafas de sol, ya que sin querer podía utilizar mi don sobre ellos y una de las normas de los Cullen era no llamar la atención.

Una de las cosas que había comprobado es que mi don sólo afectaba siempre y cuando no hubiera ninguna barrera por en medio, como lo eran las gafas de sol. Tanto yo como la persona a la que hipnotizaba teníamos que vernos a los ojos. Las gafas de vista no eran ningún problema, pero las de sol sí.

Otra de las cosas que había comprobado durante este tiempo es que mi poder no afectaba a los vampiros. Carlisle me había pedido que hiciéramos un pequeño experimento y uno a uno había intentado utilizar mi don sobre ellos, pero no había obtenido ningún resultado. Era como si mi don tan sólo afectase a los que eran como yo, humanos. Carlisle tenía la teoría de que mi don afectaría a los vampiros si yo algún día me transformaba, según decía al transformarse los dones aumentaban su capacidad.

Y realmente la idea de convertirme en vampira no me parecía tan mala. Esta vida me gustaba. Los Cullen me gustaban. Eran como la familia que nunca había tenido y no me importaría convertirme en una de ellos por el resto de la eternidad.

Por primera vez había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

º º º

—Bella, tranquilizate, nadie va a verla —me dijo tranquilizadoramente Alice al ver que no paraba de tocarme la gorra y el flequillo, asegurándome de que todo estaba en su sitio.

Y es que hasta la semana que viene el cirujano plástico no podía darme cita, hasta entonces tenía que seguir conviviendo con esa horrible marca.

Suspiré.

—Eso espero —contesté tristemente mientras miraba por la ventanilla y es que ya estábamos entrando en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Yo había venido en el Volvo de Edward junto a éste, Alice y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmett habían venido en el Jeep de Emmett.

En cuanto aparcamos todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, supuse que los Cullen llamaban la atención demasiado fueran donde fueran.

Aunque sabía muy bien que la Cullen que llamaba ahora la atención era yo. Yo era la nueva. La nueva hija adoptada del doctor Cullen.

º º º

Las primeras clases fueron raras, nadie apartaba la vista de mí. Me miraban y cuchicheaban. Era bastante incómodo, en más de una ocasión me llevaba la mano a la frente para asegurarme de que la gorra y el flequillo seguían haciendo su función a la perfección.

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en una mesa del comedor que parecía estar reservada para los Cullen, es decir, para nosotros. Según me contó Alice siempre se sentaban allí.

Y a pesar de que ellos no comían tenían que fingir que sí e iban a por las bandejas. Una vez estuvimos sentados con la comida los Cullen empezaron a hablar sin tocar sus platos, yo, sin embargo, sí iba a comer cuando la secretaria irrumpió en la cafetería en dirección a nosotros.

—Disculpa, cariño —dijo mirando hacia mí—, pero necesito que firmes unos papeles. Ha sido un despiste mío, debí dártelos el otro día cuando te matriculaste. Sígueme, por favor.

Asentí.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Jasper mientras se levantaba, seguramente para asegurarse de que no había ningún problema y es que toda la documentación que había presentado era totalmente falsa.

—Oh, no, por favor, no te molestes. Será solo un momento, enseguida regresará. Vamos, cariño —me dijo mientras se volvía en dirección a la salida.

Jasper se sentó y yo empecé a seguir a la secretaria mientras sentía la mirada de todos puesta en mí. Y es que la aparición de la secretaria no había pasado desapercibida para nadie.

º º º

—Bueno, y con esto ya está todo. Ya puedes regresar, tesoro. Y disculpa las molestias —se disculpó con una sonrisa y empezó a ordenar los papeles que le acababa de firmar.

Yo le dije que no pasaba nada y salí de ahí de vuelta a la cafetería.

Pero nada más salir me topé de lleno con una chica que estaba en mi clase, que al verme se acercó corriendo a mí.

—¡Hola! Soy Jessica, estoy en tu clase ¿recuerdas? —se presentó con entusiasmo y empezó a caminar a mi lado.

—Emm... sí, hola, ¿qué tal? —contesté algo desconcertada por su entusiasmo.

—Bien, gracias. Oye, ¿de dónde vienes? —me soltó de repente.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé confundida.

Ella rió falsamente para quitarle importancia a mi desconcierto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo su interrogatorio.

—Es decir, ¿donde vivías antes de que el doctor Cullen y su esposa te adoptaran? —me volvió a repetir esta vez asegurándose de que no había dudas de qué me estaba preguntando.

—De Alaska —contesté simplemente.

Jessica asintió.

—Así que de Alaska ¿eh? ¿y cómo fue que el doctor terminó adoptandote? No me malentiendas, pero ya tienen un montón de hijos adoptivos ¿para que querían una más?

Rodé los ojos y aceleré el paso hacia la cafetería. Jessica lo aceleró igual, asegurándose de no quedarse atrás. Me dio la sensación de que no era ni consciente de que sonaba borde. Y en el fondo podía notar que su voz estaba bañada en celos. Como si estuviera celosa de mí. ¡Era ridículo! Ella tenía una vida normal. Lo que yo siempre había deseado y, sin embargo, parecía celosa de que Carlisle y Esme me hubieran adoptado.

—Carlisle y Esme eran amigos de mis padres, pero desgraciadamente mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y Carlisle y Esme decidieron hacerse cargo de mi custodia, mis padres lo habían dejado así en el testamento, querían que ellos me cuidaran —expliqué todo de memoria, era lo que había ensayado para cuando alguien me preguntara.

Pensé que eso sería suficiente, pero al parecer sólo era el principio para ella.

—Y, si no es mucho preguntar, ¿qué te pasa en la vista? O sea, ¿por qué llevas esas gafas?

"_Pues, mira por donde, sí es mucho preguntar_", pensé mentalmente cansada de este interrogatorio, y estuve tentada a quitarme las gafas e hipnotizarla para que me dejara en paz. Pero recordé que había prometido que no llamaría la atención y alguien podía verme, había bastante gente por todos lados.

—En el accidente en el que murieron mis padres yo también iba, por suerte me salvé, pero mi vista quedó afectada. Necesito llevar gafas de sol por mis retinas, que se han vuelto muy sensibles a cualquier tipo de luz —terminé de decir mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería aliviada. Pronto me libraría de esa pelmaza.

En cuanto entré el resto de mis nuevos hermanos levantaron la vista hacia mí.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas a comer conmigo y mis amigos? Así te los presento —me insistió mientras me tiraba del brazo hacia su mesa, seguramente aún quería interrogarme más.

—No, gracias, mis hermanos me están esperando —me excusé mientras intentaba liberarme de su mano, que aún seguía sosteniéndome.

Pero no parecía darse por vencida.

—Oh, vamos, con ellos puedes hablar cuando quieras. ¡Vivís juntos! —y siguió estirándome del brazo.

Ya totalmente harta de Jessica iba a soltarme violentamente de ella cuando Edward interrumpió, como si hubiera adivinado que yo ya estaba llegando a mis limites de paciencia y estaba a punto de explotar.

—Disculpa, Jessica, pero tenemos que hablar unas cosas con mi hermana —dijo mientras separaba la mano de Jessica de mi brazo y me llevaba de vuelta a la mesa.

Cuando me senté suspiré sonoramente.

—Por Dios, qué tía más plasta —exclamé harta.

Emmett rió.

—Sí, así es Jessica. Es una cotilla de cuidado —exclamó Emmett en voz baja para que nadie nos oyera.

—Pero ¿todo bien? —me preguntó Jasper y supe que no se refería solo a lo de Jessica, sino también a lo de los papeles que había ido a firmar.

Asentí, haciendo que Jasper se tranquilizara.

—Hubiera querido evitar que pasaras por el interrogatorio Stanley, pero Jessica se nos ha adelantado, ha estado despierta la chica —exclamó con burla Alice mientras la miraba de soslayo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

Alice rió.

—Tendrías que haberla visto, en cuanto vio que salías de la cafetería salió corriendo detrás de ti, esperando el momento para interrogarte —me explicó.

—Vaya, así que no me la he encontrado de casualidad... —medité en voz alta.

Esta vez rió Edward.

—Qué va, llevaba todo el día esperando el momento de pillarte a solas, creeme que lo sé de buena tinta —dijo señalando su mente disimuladamente.

º º º

Estábamos en clase de matemáticas y la profesora llevaba ya un buen rato explicando. Todos parecían comprenderlo, sin embargo yo estaba totalmente atascada. Y es que llevaba muchos años sin ir al colegio. De hecho yo me había quedado mucho atrás academicamente. Como cinco cursos atrás. Si no eran más, porque en el orfanato tampoco es que me enterara de mucho, las monjas eran reacias a ayudarme en los estudios y los niños eran totalmente crueles, así que no es que fueran mis años académicos más brillantes. En vez de estudiar me la pasaba llorando e intentando sobrevivir en ese infierno.

—Isabella, sal a la pizarra y resuelve el problema número uno —dijo la muy desgraciada, como si de alguna manera hubiera intuido que no entendía ni papa.

Tragué saliva.

—Esto, es que no entiendo muy bien cómo se resuelve —me excusé intentando librarme.

—Bueno, pues así aprendes. Vamos, sal —insistió sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba mirando.

Yo no me levanté.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —me susurró Rosalie en el oído.

—Hace años que no estudio. Todo esto es demasiado complicado para mí, no entiendo nada. Voy a hacer el ridículo —le susurré en respuesta.

Pero antes de que Rosalie me contestara la profesora levantó la vista y me miró de mala forma al ver que aún seguía sentada.

—¿A qué esperas? —preguntó molesta.

Y entonces toda la clase me miró, sin comprender porque no me levantaba.

Presionada como me sentí me levanté y fui lentamente hasta la pizarra con el libro en mano.

Cogí la tiza y miré el problema número uno.

Empecé a copiar el problema, pero cuando terminé de copiarlo me quedé parada, sin saber cómo resolverlo.

—¿A qué esperas para resolverlo? —me insistió la profesora.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa, sintiendo como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar por los nervios. Si no estuvieran todos mirándome me quitaría las gafas y haría que lo resolviera ella misma, para luego decir que lo había hecho yo, pero eso quedaba ahora totalmente descartado. Tenía que aprender a vivir sin mi don.

Con miedo empecé a intentar resolverlo, pero yo misma sabía que no era así, y es que para mí todo esto era como chino. No entendía nada.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como la profesora me miraba extrañada.

—¿Qué formula estás utilizando? ¿por qué no utilizas la que acabo de explicar? No es tan complicado, esa formula tendrías que sabértela ya de memoria, la habéis estado dando en los cursos anteriores una y otra vez —comentó con extrañeza haciendo que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar más por los nervios, y es que me sentía el centro de atención.

Ya se podían oír las primeras risas desde atrás.

—Disculpe, profesora —de repente oí la voz de Jasper—, ¿puedo salir yo a resolverlo? Luego le explicaré a mi hermana como se hace, no se preocupe.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la profesora cediera y me dejara sentarme de una vez, pero la muy malnacida le dijo que no, que era imposible que yo no supiera resolverlo. Así que me quedé cinco minutos más parada delante de la pizarra sin saber cómo resolverlo.

Y cada vez las risas desde atrás eran más fuertes y más frecuentes.

—Esto es increíble ¿cómo es posible que no sepas resolverlo? —dijo de repente molesta mientras se levantaba y me quitaba la tiza de las manos.

Y acto seguido empezó a resolverlo ella mientras no dejaba de gritarme que si "_y_ _aquí se utiliza la formula tal o cual_" o "_y aquí entonces se hace esto o aquello_".

Pero por mucho que me dijera a mi me faltaba base para entender aquello.

Cada vez me sentía más humillada, no dejaba de gritarme que si tal o cual y los restantes estudiantes no dejaban de reírse.

—¡¿Lo entiendes ahora o no?! —me preguntó aún gritando y es que al parecer la había sacado de sus casillas sin proponermelo. Sin duda le faltaba control de la ira, a la gente así deberían prohibirles estudiar magisterio.

Yo me quedé callada. Porque la verdad es que no, seguía sin entenderlo, pero temía que si le decía que no me volviera a gritar con más fuerzas. Y si le decía que sí era capaz de ponerme a prueba con otro ejercicio a ver si lo había entendido de verdad.

Así que seguí callada mientras miraba al suelo.

Y entonces lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó tan rápido que no pude evitarlo.

Sin darme cuenta la profesora se me había acercado y me quitó la gorra mientras gritaba:

—¡A ver si es la gorra lo que te impide que te llegue sangre al cerebro, porque sino no entiendo cómo no eres capaz de resolver esto!

Automáticamente agaché la cabeza y me llevé la mano a la frente, porque a pesar de que el flequillo ocultaba la marca no lo hacía por completo.

Sintiéndome totalmente humillada le cogí de un tirón la gorra y salí corriendo de allí, ignorando los gritos de la profesora.

* * *

**De verdad que siento mucho el retraso en subir, pero esto ya se ha acabado. Ahora que he terminado mi otra historia voy a centrarme al 100% en ésta y os aseguro que subiré con mucha más rapidez. El próximo lunes hay nuevo capi ^^**

**Bueno, comentad y nos leemos el próximo lunes, bye! ^^**


	6. Profesor particular

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a:** Saha Denali, Connie1, cecilia, eddieIlove, Ruby Mabel, lupita kuchiki 7, maleja twihard, Alinita28, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, bea potter-swan, michelle-dahiana1, Gianella Cullen, Aylen Cullen.

* * *

**Capítulo 6, Profesor particular**

—Y después de esta formula se pasa a la siguiente... —Edward siguió hablando intentando explicarme el problema. Y es que desde hoy mismo se había vuelto mi profesor particular.

Después de que saliera corriendo de clase me fui directa a los baños, me hubiera ido del instituto, pero las puertas estaban cerradas para evitar que nadie hiciera pellas.

Inmediatamente entraron Alice y Rosalie preocupadas. Yo me había encerrado en un baño sin poder dejar de llorar y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de humillada. Era como volver al orfanato, donde las monjas siempre me estaban gritando porque para ellas yo lo hacía todo mal.

Pero no tardé en tranquilizarme y supe que Jasper había tenido mucho que ver, así lo confirmé cuando salí del baño con las chicas y vi a Jasper, Edward y Emmett en la puerta esperándome.

Todos intentaron consolarme diciéndome que no me preocupara, que esa profesora estaba loca, pero que se iban a encargar de que no me volviera a tratar mal.

Y así había sido, ese mismo día después de llegar a casa y contarles a Carlisle y Esme lo sucedido éstos llamaron al instituto y se quejaron ante el director sobre el trato que me había dado la profesora.

Yo les había dicho que no hacía falta, que lo dejáramos estar, no quería meterme en más problemas quejándome de la profesora, pero Carlisle y Esme me habían tranquilizado diciéndome que ahora ya no estaba sola, que ahora sí tenía quien me defendiera.

El director les prometió que iba a hablar muy seriamente con la profesora y les pidió disculpas a mis... padres. La verdad es que me gustaba llamarles así, porque eran como los padres que nunca había tenido.

Y luego de eso Edward se había ofrecido como mi profesor particular para ayudarme en los estudios. Me preguntó que qué era lo último que yo había estudiado y cuando se lo dije supe que se sorprendió, era de cursos muy atrasados, pero aún así no dijo nada y empezó a explicarme paso a paso todo desde el principio.

Sería duro, pero estaba convencida de que con su ayuda pronto podría estar a la misma altura que los de mi clase. Además, no podía haber mejor profesor que alguien que había pasado por el instituto tantas veces como él o el resto de sus hermanos, y es que la eternidad da para estudiar mucho.

º º º

—Bueno, traigo la merienda, tomad un descanso ¿sí? —dijo Esme mientras entraba y ponía una bandeja de comida delante de mí.

Fue entonces que me fijé en que ya estaba anocheciendo, llevábamos horas estudiando y estaba tan absorta que no había sido consciente del paso del tiempo.

—Gracias —le agradecí mientras empezaba a comer. Esme me sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta. Nos volvimos a quedar solos Edward y yo. Estábamos en mi habitación.

—Oye, muchas gracias por ayudarme —le dije sinceramente a Edward.

—De nada, Bella. Es un placer ayudarte. Fue culpa nuestra no caer en que estabas atrasada academicamente, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta a tiempo —dijo negando con la cabeza frustrado.

—Oye, no es tu culpa que yo sea tonta —solté de repente, no me gustaba que tanto él como los demás se sintieran mal por lo sucedido. La única culpable era yo por no saber más.

Edward me miró muy seriamente.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, Bella. Porque escúchame muy bien. Tú no eres tonta ¿me oyes? Todo lo contrario. A pesar de que llevas años sin estudiar estás entendiendo muy bien todo lo que te estoy explicando. No es tu culpa que no hayas podido estudiar más, tu vida ha sido muy difícil —me intentó consolar Edward.

Yo le sonreí tristemente sin saber muy bien qué responder a aquello.

Sin duda Edward se preocupaba mucho por mí y siempre intentaba hacerme sentir mejor.

º º º

Esa noche no conseguía dormir así que me levanté. Sabía que todos estaban despiertos, los vampiros no dormían. De hecho, en estos momentos, ya debían haberse dado cuenta de que me había levantado. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

Salí al pasillo y vi las luces apagadas, ellos no las necesitaban para ver, pero yo sí por lo que la encendí para no tropezar y fui al despacho de Carlisle, donde sabía que le encontraría.

Llamé a la puerta.

—Pasa, Bella —era asombroso como podían distinguirme sólo con el ruido de mis pasos.

Entré y le vi sentado detrás del escritorio. Estaba leyendo un libro, pero en cuanto me vio lo dejó de lado y me sonrió amistosamente.

—¿No puedes dormir? —me preguntó mientras me indicaba que me sentara y eso hice.

El motivo por el que había ido hasta ahí era porque aún había cosas que quería hablar con él, pero que hasta ahora aún no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

—No. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

Carlisle asintió indicándome que continuara, dándome a entender que tenía toda su atención.

—¿Por qué soy así? Es decir, ¿por qué puedo hacer lo que hago?

Y es que el principal motivo por el que había venido a la casa de los Cullen la primera vez era para tener respuestas sobre mi don, sin embargo el descubrimiento de que eran vampiros dejó eso de lado y nos centramos en otros temas. Pero yo aún quería respuestas.

—¿Por qué Edward puede leer la mente? ¿por qué Alice ve el futuro? ¿O por qué Jasper controla las emociones? —me contestó Carlisle con más preguntas, yo le miré sin entender muy bien a dónde quería ir a parar—. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay un motivo en concreto. Simplemente nacieron con un don. Al igual que tú.

Aparté la mirada de Carlisle y la centré en un punto de la pared, pero sin ver realmente nada.

—Pero a veces más que un don lo he visto como una maldición. Si no fuera por esto tal vez mi madre me hubiera querido.

Hubo un silencio.

Le miré.

—Bella, perdoname por lo que te voy a decir, pero es algo que parece que no te has dado cuenta aún—me dijo con un tono tan serio y triste que me hizo mirarle —. Tu don no fue el motivo por el que tu madre no te quiso. Cuando se quiere a alguien lo aceptas con sus cosas, con lo bueno y con lo malo. Si tu madre no te aceptó es porque no te quería realmente, pero el don no fue el problema en verdad, eso sólo fue una excusa para apartarte de su lado —me explicó seriamente intentando hacerme comprender.

Por primera vez en mi vida me pregunté si Carlisle tenía razón. ¿Sería posible que mi don no fuera el responsable de que mi madre no me quisiera después de todo? Y es que, lo mirarse por donde lo mirase, todo parecía apuntar a eso.

Mi madre nunca había mostrado quererme, el único que sí me había querido había sido mi padre, Charlie. Pero él se suicidó cuando yo tenía cuatro años, seguía sin conocer los motivos, pero la cuestión era que me quedé solamente con mi madre. Y ella nunca había mostrado signos de quererme. Nunca me abrazaba, nunca me sonreía, nunca me decía te quiero, nunca hacía nada que cualquier otra madre haría. Y, después, cuando le confesé que su novio abusaba sexualmente de mí eso no pareció importarle. Le pareció peor el hecho de que yo tuviera ese don.

Aún así...

—Pero... ella parecía tenerme miedo cuando me miraba —le expliqué tristemente.

—Obviamente había ignorancia respecto a lo que te sucedía —me explicó pacientemente y con tono paternal, él sabía muy bien lo duro que era todo esto para mí—. El ser humano tiende a temer lo desconocido. Y eso es lo que le sucedió a tu madre. Pero si de verdad te hubiera querido hubiera aprendido a conocer lo que te pasaba. Bella, perdoname que sea tan duro con mis palabras. Pero no me parece justo que sigas pensando que tú tienes la culpa de que tu madre no te quisiera. Ella es la única que ha salido perdiendo, porque ha perdido a una hija maravillosa.

Las palabras de Carlisle me conmovieron. Y sin poder evitarlo me levanté de mi asiento y fui a abrazarle, él, entendiendo lo que pretendía, se levantó y correspondió a mi abrazo.

Nos quedamos abrazados durante minutos y, después de tanto tiempo, me volví a sentir arropada por el cariño paternal de un padre.

º º º

Al día siguiente al despertar, a pesar de todo, me sentía feliz. Muy feliz. Y es que tras la charla con Carlisle me había dado cuenta de que los Cullen no eran mi familia adoptiva, sino que eran más que eso. Eran mi verdadera y única familia.

Me levanté y fui a ducharme. Cuando estaba secándome me miré en el espejo.

666

Me quedé mirándome durante minutos. Comprendí que dentro de unos días, tras la operación, nada me ataría a mi pasado. Renacería como Bella Cullen, con una nueva vida por delante. Ya no habría nada que me recordara lo infeliz que había sido toda mi vida.

Tan sólo quedarían los recuerdos. Pero estaba segura que, con mi nueva familia al lado, dentro de poco no serían más que malos recuerdos que pasarían al olvido, tarde o temprano.


	7. La tribu quileute

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:** Connie1, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, bea potter-swan, eddieIlove, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Nilari, Karina Masen, dubra, Alinita28, isabel, brujcullen.

* * *

**Capítulo 7, La tribu quileute**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que me había convertido oficialmente en Bella Cullen. Las cosas habían mejorado mucho en mi vida.

Las clases con Edward habían sido todo un éxito y es que en estos tres meses había aprendido lo que, en otras circunstancias, me habría costado años, todo era gracias a él, era un magnifico profesor. Ahora, cuando me sacaban a la pizarra, ya no hacía el ridículo delante de la clase, sino que me había convertido en una buena estudiante.

La única que ya no se atrevía a sacarme a la pizarra era la profesora Matilde, la que me había humillado la otra vez. Y es que la llamada de Carlisle, para quejarse de su trato hacia mí, había estado a punto de costarle el puesto de trabajo.

Jessica Stanley había intentando innumerables veces hacerse mi amiga. Edward decía que era un plan que tenía para acercarse a él, al parecer la chica estaba obsesionada con Edward. A pesar de estar saliendo con Mike Newton. El cual, por cierto, había estado molestándome este tiempo para que aceptara salir con él. Todo eso, por supuesto, a espaldas de Jessica.

Edward decía que Mike estaba dispuesto a dejar a Jessica si yo aceptaba salir con él. Pero eso era algo que no iba a suceder, así que más valía que conservara a Jessica a su lado.

Mi relación con Edward se había hecho más fuerte y es que estar todos los días juntos, aunque fuese como profesor y alumna, nos había unido mucho.

Pero no era con el único que había estrechado lazos ni mucho menos. Todos los Cullen se habían vuelto imprescindibles en mi vida.

Desde que me había sometido a la operación de cirugía estética ya no iba con gorra. Por no llevar, no llevaba ni flequillo. Alice me había arrastrado a la peluquería para hacerme un corte "fashion y moderno" como ella lo llamaba. Yo simplemente me dejé hacer.

Y es que, por primera vez, podía llevar el corte de pelo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparme que me tapara la frente. Ahora, cuando me miraban, ya nadie más vería la marca del diablo en mi frente.

Cuando me miré al espejo, después de la operación, no podía creerme que al fin me hubiera librado de esa horrible marca. Lo primero que hice fue llorar de felicidad.

º º º

Era sábado por la noche y todos se habían ido a cazar, yo me quedé en casa jugando con videojuegos de Emmett y Jasper.

Pero al cabo de un rato me terminé cansando y apagué el juego. La verdad es que estaba cansada de estar encerrada en casa, me apetecía salir. Pero ¿adónde podía ir?

Entonces recordé que había oído hablar de la playa de La Push, estaba cerca de casa. La verdad es que no me bañaba desde hacía años. Creía recordar que la última vez que había ido a la playa había sido con mi padre, poco antes de que se suicidara...

—_Papi, papi ¡mira el castillo de arena que he hecho! —le dije orgullosa a mi papá del castillo que acababa de construir._

_Mi papá me miró sonriente. _

—_¡Tengo una gran idea! ¡Vengámonos a vivir a este castillo tú y yo, princesa!_

_Yo me reí._

—_¿Y mamá? —pregunté inocentemente, notando que la había excluido, supuse que se le había pasado por alto._

_Sin embargo la expresión de mi papá cambió. Ya no sonreía como hacía unos segundos. De hecho, me miró seriamente, cosa que me sorprendió._

_Mi papá nunca me miraba serio, todo lo contrario, siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa. Decía que yo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida._

—_Princesa, dime una cosa, ¿qué te parecería que nos fuéramos a vivir tú y yo solos? Sin mamá. _

Volví al presente confundida por ese flashback que acababa de tener. Era la primera vez que recordaba eso. Sí recordaba haber ido a la playa con mi padre, pero nunca, hasta ahora, había recordado esa conversación.

Y no sólo eso, sino que mi padre no parecía deprimido. Todo lo contrario. Y sin embargo, poco después, se suicidó. Pero otra cosa que me había llamado la atención era su pregunta. ¿Acaso había estado pensando en dejar a mi madre e irse conmigo lejos de ella? ¿qué pasó para que cambiara de opinión y decidiera suicidarse?

Por mucho que me esforcé en recordar más no lo conseguí. Tan rápido como había venido ese recuerdo se desvaneció de nuevo en mi memoria.

De repente, se me habían ido las ganas de ir la playa. En vez de eso subí a mi habitación y encendí el ordenador.

En cuanto estuve en internet tecleé en google "Charlie Swan".

Me aparecieron varios titulares de periódicos, pinché en el primer enlace.

_"Charlie Swan, un respetado policía y vecino de Seattle con toda la vida por delante, se ha quitado la vida la pasada noche. Dejando huérfana a su pequeña hija de cuatro años y viuda a su mujer. Nadie entiende los motivos que han llevado al jefe Swan a cometer semejante locura. Se sospecha que el jefe Swan podría haber estado sufriendo una profunda depresión en silencio, así lo han revelado fuentes cercanas. Sin embargo, sus compañeros del cuerpo rechazan esa teoría, afirman que al jefe Swan lo que le sobraban eran ganas de vivir. Pero, como todo el mundo sabe, la depresión se sufre en silencio. Quien sabe lo que pasó por la mente del jefe Swan en sus últimos días. Respecto al suicidio son pocos los datos que se conocen, pero al parecer se quitó la vida con su propia arma de trabajo._

_Sin duda hoy es un día negro para Seattle, que no sólo ha perdido a un gran vecino, sino a un jefe de policía magnifico. Su familia y sus compañeros del cuerpo le echaran de menos"._

_Gordon M._

Releí la noticia una y otra vez.

Era todo muy extraño. Por un lado, alguien había afirmado a la prensa que mi padre sufría una profunda depresión. La cuestión era ¿quién? Y por otro lado sus compañeros de trabajo, que le veían diariamente, aseguraban que mi padre no estaba deprimido, que lo que le sobraban eran ganas de vivir. Y yo, con los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él, tampoco recordaba haberlo visto deprimido. Todo lo contrario.

Era todo muy confuso. ¿Qué debía creer? ¿debía seguir creyendo que mi padre se suicidó? La cuestión era que ahora me costaba seguir creyendo eso. Por primera vez en mi vida empecé a plantearme si la muerte de mi padre había sido un suicidio o no...

º º º

Me encontraba tumbada en la cama, mi familia había vuelto hacía ya horas, pero yo no había salido de mi cuarto. Me había quedado aquí encerrada pensando en mi padre.

En un primer momento había pensado en hablarles sobre mis sospechas, pero luego recapacité. No tenía sentido irles con mis problemas cuando sólo eran teorías sin fundamentos. Porque no tenía ninguna prueba.

Pero estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué misterio rodeaba la muerte de mi padre. Por eso, después de leer ese articulo, había estado buscando como loca el teléfono del periodista que había escrito ese articulo. Cuando finalmente lo encontré llamé, pero lo tenía apagado. Pero pensaba seguir intentándolo hasta hablar con él. Quería saber qué sabía él de todo este asunto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante —exclamé.

—Ey, Bells —dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta. Era la una de la madrugada, pero él sabía muy bien que no estaba durmiendo.

—¿Qué sucede, Em?

Emmett era como un hermano para mí. El hermano que nunca había tenido.

—¿Estás bien? Jasper dice que estás preocupada y algo deprimida.

Jasper. Cómo no. Nada pasaba sin que él lo percibiera.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Em. Son cosas mías —dije intentando quitarle importancia. Antes de darle tiempo a que me siguiera preguntando decidí cambiar de tema—. Oye, Em, me preguntaba si mañana te apetecería ir a la playa de La Push. Podríamos ir todos juntos, así pasamos el día fuera.

En realidad no me apetecía ir a la playa, las ganas se me habían quitado hacía rato, pero era la única excusa medio decente que se me había ocurrido para cambiar de tema.

Emmett me miró de forma extraña.

—Verás, Bella. Nosotros no somos bien recibidos allí —dijo de forma incómoda, como si no le gustase hablar de ello.

Le miré extrañada.

—¿Bien recibidos? ¿es que acaso la playa tiene dueño? —exclamé confusa.

Emmett se sentó en el borde mi cama antes de seguir hablando.

—No, no es eso. Hay algo que no te hemos contado, Bella. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento —le miré esperando que continuara—. Bella, no somos bien recibidos en La Push porque la playa pertenece a la reserva quileute. Y nosotros tenemos prohibido poner un pie allí.

—¿Entonces yo también lo tengo prohibido, no? —pregunté, ya que yo ahora también era una Cullen. Ahora me alegraba de no haber ido antes.

—No exactamente. Los quileutes son una tribu muy antigua, Bella. Ellos saben lo que somos. Pero nosotros también sabemos lo que son ellos.

Vale. Eso sí que me dejó descolocada. ¿Que ellos también sabían lo que eran la tribu quileute? ¿a qué se refería?

Emmett leyó la confusión en mi rostro y se explicó.

—Bella, los quileutes son licántropos. Nuestros enemigos naturales —me confesó para mi sorpresa—. Si pusiéramos un pie allí nos despedazarían sin contemplaciones. Tenemos un tratado. Nosotros no vamos a su territorio y ellos no vienen al nuestro. Sin embargo tú sí puedes ir a la playa, aunque no es recomendable, no sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar si se enteran de que una humana está viviendo con nosotros...

Increíble.

Licántropos. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Hadas? ¿Brujas? ¿Elfos?

Pero de repente reparé en algo que había dicho Emmett.

—No entiendo, Emmett. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se enteran de que me he unido a la familia?

Emmett me miró muy serio.

—No lo sé, Bella. Los licántropos son impredecibles, pero si se enteran pueden interpretarlo todo mal e intentar matarnos sin darnos la oportunidad de explicarnos. Ellos atacan primero y preguntan después. Son peligrosos, Bella.

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer lunes, pero.. se me olvidó. Sí me acordé al mediodía pero estaba con fiebre y escalofríos y quise esperar a sentirme mejor, pero luego me puse peor y ya se me fue de la cabeza que tenía que actualizar ;P**

**Por suerte hoy ya no tengo fiebre así que aquí está el nuevo capi ^^**

**Hasta el próximo lunes ;)**


	8. Bipolar

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a: **Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Alinita28, Karina Masen, Connie1, Ninacara, michelle-dahiana1.

* * *

**Capítulo 8, Bipolar**

La conversación con Emmett me había dejado preocupada. Lo que menos quería era causarles problemas a mi nueva familia, así que tenía muy claro que no iba a acercarme para nada a La Push.

Edward me estaba enseñando a tocar el piano. Aún era muy mala, pero Edward era muy paciente y gracias a eso estaba aprendiendo poco a poco. Al menos cuando tocaba ya no sonaba como un gato atropellado. Ahora, el sonido era medio decente. Pero sólo medio. Aún tenía mucho que aprender. Y es que Edward estaba resultando ser mi maestro en muchas cosas. Sin él estaría perdida.

—Pufff... estoy cansada de tocar. Oye, ¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta a algún sitio? Estoy cansada de estar encerrada —exclamé mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas, y es que los tenía ya agarrotados de estar sentada tanto tiempo.

Edward y yo llevábamos horas sentados delante del piano, el cual se encontraba en el salón.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Y adónde te apetece ir? —preguntó.

Me mordí el labio mientras lo pensaba.

—No hagas eso —me dijo de repente Edward confundiéndome.

—¿Qué no haga el qué?

—Morderte el labio.

Le miré extrañada mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Edward se quedó callado y, sin esperarmelo, me besó. No era mi primer beso, por desgracia, cuando Phil abusaba de mí a veces me besaba, incluso Tommy, mi vecino, me había besado de imprevisto. Aún así, yo quise considerar este mi primer beso de verdad. Porque por primera vez sí disfruté del beso.

El beso no duró mucho, pero fue suficiente para dejarme sin aire. Cuando se separó de mí me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, yo en cambio estaba totalmente en shock.

—Porque cuando haces eso me entran unas ganas tremendas de besarte.

Yo aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y de calmar la respiración. En ese momento agradecí que estuviéramos solos en la casa.

Nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas y ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirar al otro. Me sonrojé.

Fue en ese preciso momento que me di cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward. Hasta ahora no me había percatado de lo profundos que eran mis sentimientos, pero ahora habían salido a la superficie y no tenían intención de volverse a esconder nunca más.

Me di cuenta de que Edward había sido mi maestro en más de una cosa. En los estudios, en el piano y ahora también en el amor. Porque lo que sentía por Edward era autentico y ahora me daba cuenta.

Sonreí ante ese descubrimiento.

Me volví a morder el labio, provocándolo. Él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y sonrió a más no poder.

Nuevamente se volvió a inclinar dispuesto a besarme... pero entonces se separó de mí de inmediato.

Le miré extrañada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

Su rostro se había vuelto tenso. Ya no quedaba nada de ese brillo juguetón en su mirada.

—Están aquí. Han vuelto —y sin decir nada más salió del salón, dejándome sola, directo a su habitación.

º º º

Había pasado una semana desde aquel beso con Edward. Y desde entonces aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él al respecto, ya que no habíamos tenido un momento a solas. Siempre había alguien por en medio. Y las clases de estudio y las de piano habían quedado anuladas por el momento, era como si Edward no quisiera saber nada de mí. Es más, parecía evitarme a toda costa. Eso me entristeció. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido del beso?

Yo sabía que no era lo suficientemente buena para él, pero aún así, me había ilusionado pensando que él también me quería ¿me habría equivocado?

Fuera lo que fuera que mantenía alejado a Edward iba a averiguarlo. Por eso estuve toda la semana esperando una oportunidad para hablar con él. Y, por fin, el siguiente domingo la encontré.

Alice y Jasper se habían ido a pasar la tarde juntos en una cita romántica. Carlisle estaba de guardia en el hospital, y Esme estaba trabajando como diseñadora de interiores y había ido a terminar de retocar los últimos detalles, ya que mañana el trabajo tenía que estar listo. Y tanto Rosalie como Emmett estaban en el garaje mejorando el Jeep de Emmett. A Rosalie le encantaba la mecánica y a Emmett le encantaba estar con Rosalie. Por lo que aprovechando que tenían la música fuerte subí al cuarto de Edward, estuve segura que con la música no podrían oírnos.

Este era el momento que había estado esperando.

Edward llevaba encerrado en su habitación todo el día.

Llamé a la puerta, pero no me contestó. Pero sabía que estaba dentro así que entré de igual forma. Y, como sabía de antemano, estaba en el sofá sentado leyendo un libro. Una cosa curiosa es que Edward no tenía cama en su habitación. De hecho, era el único que no la tenía.

Pero eso no era lo importante, me recordé, y le miré.

Me miraba secamente, como si no le gustara mi presencia.

—¿Sabes que eres bipolar, verdad? —contesté molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Levantó una ceja sorprendido por mi saludo.

—Hola a ti también —exclamó sarcástico y volvió a bajar la vista a su libro.

—No te hagas el tonto, me has estado evitando toda la semana y quiero saber por qué.

Guardó silencio, confirmando mis teorías.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, verdad? —le pregunté entre lágrimas traicioneras que se me empezaron a escapar de los ojos.

Edward cerró de golpe su libro y me miró.

—No digas tonterías, Bella. No es eso —al menos había conseguido que me mirase, algo era algo.

—Y si no es eso ¿qué es? ¡Dímelo porque ya no sé qué pensar! ¡Un día me besas y al otro me ignoras! ¡Necesito una explicación!

Edward se levantó velozmente y vino hasta mí, tapándome la boca y haciendo chocar mi espalda contra la puerta.

—Ssshhh, calla, pueden oírnos. Si quieres que hablemos, lo haremos. Pero no aquí —se alejó de mí y abrió la ventana de su cuarto, luego volvió hasta donde yo estaba, aún confundida por su exagerada reacción, y se puso de espaldas a mí—. Sube.

Le miré enarcando una ceja. Aguardé a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decía en serio.

—¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago? —pregunté sarcástica, aún sin creerme que esperaba en serio que me subiera a su espalda.

Edward, aún de espaldas a mí, rodó los ojos mientras miraba hacia mí.

—No digas tonterías y sube —me insistió.

—¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté desconfiada.

—Confía en mí. Sube —al ver que no lo hacía suspiró—. ¿No querías que hablásemos? Pues sube y lo haremos. Pero no aquí. Pueden oírnos.

No entendía por qué era tan importante para él que nadie nos oyera. Es decir, yo tampoco quería que nadie se enterara, pero su reacción me parecía demasiado exagerada. Como si hubiera algo detrás.

Aún así, a pesar de mis dudas, me rendí y subí. Sólo me quedaba confiar en él.

Una vez estuve sujeta a su espalda Edward me sujetó las piernas y echó a correr.

Saltó tan rápido por la ventana que tuve que cerrar los ojos por la impresión. Pero rápidamente los volví a abrir. Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Por eso, cuando al fin se detuvo y me dejó en el suelo, lo primero que hice fue vomitar.

—Lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a sentar mal —dijo excusándose mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara, su voz sonaba preocupada—. Así es como yo viajo por el bosque, llego mucho antes que si voy en coche.

Yo estaba demasiado mareada para prestar atención a lo que me decía, así que durante unos segundos le ignoré e intenté recomponerme.

Cuando al fin me sentí un poco mejor me levanté del suelo e iba a encararlo, pero en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de la hermosura del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Era un prado.

La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano.

A nuestro alrededor sólo había naturaleza y pájaros cantando en lo alto.

Me quedé maravillada admirando la hermosura de aquel lugar. Y, de repente, mi mal humor desapareció.

—Este lugar es precioso. ¿Cómo lo encontraste? —dije con admiración en mi voz, sin apartar la mirada de aquel lugar.

—Digamos que la eternidad me ha proporcionado muchos momentos libres, y en uno de esos encontré este pequeño paraíso. Siempre que necesito pensar en algo vengo aquí —me confesó.

Con un gran esfuerzo aparté la vista de aquel hermoso lugar y me centré en lo realmente importante, me acordé repentinamente de los motivos que me llevaban a estar aquí.

—Bueno, ¿vas a decirme ya qué demonios te ocurre? Creo que me merezco una explicación —exclamé molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos frente a él.

Él me miró durante unos largos segundos sin decir nada.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y el corazón me empezó a latir precipitadamente, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

—Bella... —dijo de repente en un suspiro abatido—. No es tan fácil como piensas.

Yo seguía sin entender nada.

—No te entiendo, Edward. ¿De qué hablas? ¿qué no es tan fácil?

Edward resopló.

—¡Lo nuestro, Bella! ¡Lo nuestro no es tan fácil! —gritó de repente asustándome—. Lo que pasó fue un error y no se puede volver a repetir...

Yo di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras sentía mis mejillas húmedas, por las lágrimas que habían empezado a escapar de mis ojos.

—¿Un error? —repetí en un sollozo.

Y es que como había supuesto Edward se había arrepentido. Yo siempre había sabido que Edward era demasiado para mí. Por eso siempre había intentado ignorar mis sentimientos hacia él, pero todo cambió el día en que él me besó. Ese día los sentimientos que había intentando mantener ocultos salieron a la luz, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de lo profundos que eran.

Y ahora él me decía que todo había sido un error.

Me tapé el rostro con las manos, no quería que él me viera llorar.

—Bella, no llores, por favor —exclamó repentinamente con voz angustiada, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar.

Aún así le miré.

—¡Yo sé que no soy lo suficientemente buena! ¡Pero no tenías ningún derecho a jugar así con mis sentimientos!

Y volví a tapar mi rostro y seguí llorando.

La verdad era esa. Yo siempre había sabido que yo nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él, ni para él ni para nadie. Y es que mi pasado era un lastre para mí, me recordaba que nadie me podría llegar a querer nunca. Pero estúpidamente había pensado que podría dejarlo atrás y empezar una nueva vida como Bella Cullen.

Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no. No era tan fácil dejar en el pasado una vida llena de abusos y violencia. Y es que mi autoestima estaba por los suelos. Por eso el rechazo de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida me dolía tanto. Porque por primera vez había abierto mi corazón a alguien y ese alguien me lo acababa de romper.

—¡Te he dicho antes que no digas tonterías! ¡Soy yo el que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti!—estalló de repente y vino hasta mi lado, quitando las manos de mi rostro y haciéndome mirarle—. ¡Así que no vuelvas a decir que no eres lo suficientemente buena! ¡¿me oyes?!

Yo me aparté de él en un movimiento brusco, no quería que me tocara.

—¡No mientas! ¡Seguramente te doy asco! —grité sacando un temor que había tenido siempre. Y es que yo sabía que estaba sucia. Phil me había ensuciado con sus asquerosas manos. ¿Quién podía llegar a querer a una chica como yo?—. ¡Pues siento no ser la chica perfecta que tú quieres! —le grité con rabia.

Y es que el dolor me había llevado a un estado rabioso. Me sentía totalmente dolida de no poder ser la chica que Edward merecía a su lado.

—¡Eres más que perfecta! —dijo acercándose nuevamente a mí y sujetándome por los brazos, me miró a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que por un momento se me olvidó la discusión y todo lo malo, sólo podía mirarle a los ojos.

Y entonces... me besó.


	9. No te enamores

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (incluidos los anónimos) a: **Connie1, onellys-cullen01, Alinita28, eddieIlove, Ruby Mabel, Ninacara, brujcullen, Rose Cullen Manson, maleja twihard, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, michelle-dahiana1, Karina Masen, dubra, Danny Cullen 9.

* * *

**Capítulo 9, No te enamores**

—_¡No mientas! ¡Seguramente te doy asco! —grité sacando un temor que había tenido siempre. Y es que yo sabía que estaba sucia. Phil me había ensuciado con sus asquerosas manos. ¿Quién podía llegar a querer a una chica como yo?—. ¡Pues siento no ser la chica perfecta que tú quieres! —le grité con rabia._

_Y es que el dolor me había llevado a un estado rabioso. Me sentía totalmente dolida de no poder ser la chica que Edward merecía a su lado._

—_¡Eres más que perfecta! —dijo acercándose nuevamente a mí y sujetándome por los brazos, me miró a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que por un momento se me olvidó la discusión y todo lo malo, sólo podía mirarle a los ojos._

_Y entonces... me besó._

Sin duda Edward era bipolar. Me acababa de decir que el beso había sido un error y ahora me volvía a besar. ¿Es que acaso le gustaba repetir los errores? ¿o es que quería jugar un poco más con mis sentimientos?

Pero no pude seguir pensando en nada ya que, poco a poco, la mente se me empezó a quedar en blanco y me dejé llevar. Este beso estaba siendo mucho más largo que el otro y mucho más intenso. Yo estaba totalmente paralizada, la única parte de mi cuerpo que se movía eran mis labios. Edward me besaba con fiereza, como si quisiera demostrarme algo.

Edward aún seguía sujetándome, y con la misma rapidez que me había besado se separó de mis labios y me miró.

—Bella, te quiero —me confesó inesperadamente, pero su voz no sonaba como debería hacerlo. Alguien que está diciendo esas palabras debería sonar feliz, sin embargo la voz de Edward era más bien triste—. Pero no quiero hacerte daño.

Y se separó de mí.

Yo seguía paralizada en mi sitio.

—No te entiendo, Edward —exclamé intentando calmar mi respiración, el beso aún me tenía alterada—. Por una parte dices que me quieres y por la otra que no quieres hacerme daño. ¡Es ridículo! ¡Tú no me haces daño! ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

Edward me miró tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Bella. Estás equivocada. Yo no soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida —me dijo con tono atormentado mientras me miraba de igual forma—. Tal vez ahora no me entiendas, pero pronto lo entenderás.

Iba a replicarle algo, pero entonces el móvil de Edward sonó.

Él, al ver la pantalla, susurró que era Alice y contestó.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice? —contestó de mal humor—. No es eso, no hagas nada estúpido, Alice. Deja que te explique primero —se quedó callado oyendo lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo Alice—. ¡No es lo que piensas, maldita sea! Voy ahora mismo y hablamos.

Y dicho eso colgó y me miró.

—Volvamos a casa —me exigió mientras se daba la vuelta, esperando que me subiera.

—¡Y una mierda! —grité cabreada de verdad. ¡Estaba harta de sus jueguecitos! Igual en un momento me decía que me quería y al otro que sólo era un error.

Aunque ahora había algo más que me había dejado preocupada. ¿De qué estaba discutiendo con Alice? ¿Sería acaso que Alice había tenido alguna visión de nosotros? ¿o qué era lo que había alterado tanto a Alice y Edward hasta el punto que discutieran? En el tiempo que llevaba con los Cullen nunca los había visto discutir. Nunca. Hasta ahora. ¿Cuál era el motivo?

—Bella, necesito ir a casa cuanto antes y no puedo dejarte aquí. Así que sube de una vez —su voz ya no sonaba triste ni atormentada como hacía unos minutos, ahora su tono era molesto e impaciente.

Pero yo no pensaba irme de ahí sin una explicación.

Así que me crucé de brazos.

—No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que... —pero antes de tener tiempo a acabar la frase Edward me cogió en brazos y echó a correr mientras susurraba que ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

º º º

Las cosas con Edward se habían vuelto extremadamente frías. Ahora yo también le evitaba a toda costa. Y es que aún estaba furiosa con él por lo sucedido en el prado.

Aunque Edward y yo no éramos los únicos peleados. Alice y Edward también parecían estar molestos entre ellos. Aunque no sabía los motivos y tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle a Alice. Temía meterme donde no me llamaban, así que me mantuve al margen a pesar de que la curiosidad me mataba por dentro.

º º º

Alice había insistido en llevarme de compras en salir del instituto, así que nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial de Port Angeles. Y después de mucho suplicarle a Alice la convencí de que nos sentáramos un rato, los pies me mataban.

Hoy Alice estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

—Bella, ¿qué hay entre Edward y tú? —me soltó de repente, sorprendiéndome.

La miré confusa.

—No te entiendo... —dije haciéndome la tonta—. Somos hermanos adoptivos...

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, Bella —Alice, al ver que seguía callada, decidió sacar la artillería pesada—. ¡Os vi besaros, Bella! Tuve una visión —añadió bajando la voz.

Agaché la cabeza, sin saber qué responder a eso. Pude sentir como Alice me miraba en silencio durante unos largos minutos, hasta que al fin habló.

—Bella... —su voz, al igual que la de Edward aquel día, sonaba atormentada—. No te enamores. Por favor, hazme caso. No te conviene.

Y como si quisiera dar por terminada la conversación se levantó y me indicó que fuéramos a la siguiente tienda. Aunque su repentino cambio de conversación me dio qué pensar. Al igual que Edward aquel día Alice sonaba igual de misteriosa que él. ¿Qué ocultaban? Había algo que no encajaba. Era como un puzzle al que le faltaba la última pieza por encajar.

º º º

"_El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Por favor, inténtelo más tarde..._", resoplé frustrada mientras daba por finalizada la llamada.

Era la novena vez que intentaba ponerme en contacto con Gordon M, el escritor de aquel articulo sobre la muerte de mi padre. Pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.

Como no quería que nadie se enterara me había escabullido del centro comercial para que Alice no me oyera. Ella se había quedado en el probador de una tienda, y es que se había entrado para probarse un montón de ropa, yo le había dicho que iba un momento al baño, momento que había aprovechado para salir fuera y llamar a Gordon.

Suspiré.

Al parecer hoy tampoco tendría suerte.

No fue hasta el momento en que decidí volver dentro que me di cuenta de tres cosas.

La primera era que, en un intento de ir a un lugar alejado para poder llamar tranquilamente, me había metido en un callejón.

La segunda, que ya era de noche.

Y la tercera, que había unos tipos sospechosos a cada punta del callejón que se estaban empezando a acercar a mí.

Respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme, me autoconvencí de que no tenía que ser tan malpensada. Tal vez no venían hacia donde yo estaba...

"_¡Ya, claro! ¡y una mierda!_", me recordó mi mente, y es que yo no había nacido ayer.

—Eh, muñeca, ¿qué haces por aquí tan solita? —en cuanto oí a uno de ellos comprendí que ser malpensada era muy útil en este tipo de situaciones. Y el haber estado viviendo en la calle me había hecho más malpensada de lo normal, cosa que muchas veces me había salvado el pellejo. Sólo que ahora estaba tan distraída con todos mis problemas que había bajado la guardia y había cometido una gran estupidez.

—No quiero problemas —dije intentando pasar por en medio de ellos, que ya estaban rodeándome.

—Nosotros tampoco, nena. Sólo queremos pasarlo bien —exclamó uno de ellos mientras me sujetaba por la espalda, los demás empezaron a sonreír lascivamente mientras soltaban pequeñas risitas de borrachos.

Intenté mirarles a los ojos, pero el callejón estaba realmente oscuro y casi ni conseguía distinguirles el rostro.

El tipo que me tenía sujeta por detrás me empezó a manosear los pechos por encima de la ropa. Yo forcejeé intentando soltarme.

—¡No me toques, capullo! —le grité enfadada sin dejar de forcejear, eso pareció divertirle aún más.

—¡Vaya, mira por donde la gatita tiene uñas! —exclamó burlón uno de sus amigos, el que me tenía sujeta me apretó aún más fuerte mientras se reía con los imbéciles de sus amigos.

Entonces, el que me sujetaba, me tomó las manos y me las presionó contra mi propia espalda, momento que aprovechó otro para romperme la blusa por la mitad.

Mis pechos quedaron al descubierto, tan sólo cubiertos por el sujetador.

Entonces tuve claro que sí quería salir de esa tenía que actuar con astucia. Al estar forcejeando con ellos estaba haciendo que aún me costara más verles los rostros, así que me quedé quieta y forcé a mis ojos a que se adaptaran a la oscuridad.

Si perdía los nervios todo se iría a la mierda. En este tipo de situación había que mantener la sangre fría.

De mientras un tipo rubio, de no más de veinte años, tomó el control de la situación.

—Brad, tumbala en el suelo y sujetala. Collin, Jack, ayudadle —empezó a dar ordenes a sus amigos, al parecer era el líder del grupo. Y por lo visto el que me había sujetado en un principio se llamaba Brad.

Hice un cálculo mental rápido y eran unos seis. Sería difícil hipnotizarles a todos, por lo que empecé a pensar en un plan rápido de acción. Mi vista ya había empezado a acostumbrarse un poco a la oscuridad, pero aún no era suficiente. Necesitaba un poco más de visibilidad, de lo contrario mi don no serviría de nada.

Mi mente no paraba de reprocharme haber sido tan estúpida y haberme adentrado en un callejón oscuro. Pero en aquel momento estaba más preocupada por encontrar un lugar tranquilo que no había prestado atención a los detalles y me maldecía por ello.

Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Brad, siguiendo las ordenes del líder, me tumbó en el suelo mientras me sujetaba con violencia. Sus amigos le ayudaban a mantenerme en el suelo.

—Vaya, parece que la gatita se ha quedado sin uñas ¿o es que acaso has cambiado de opinión, zorrita? —me susurró el líder del grupo mientras se ponía encima mio y me miraba burlón, supongo que le extrañaba que desde hacía un rato había dejado de forcejear. Lo que él no sabía era que estaba esperando el momento justo.

Entonces, sintiéndose ganador y pensando que yo ya me había rendido, empezó a desabrocharme el botón del pantalón, yo me volví a resistir en ese momento por puro instinto. Y es que eso me llevó de lleno a mi infancia. Cuando Phil me desvestía contra mi voluntad.

El líder sonrió, al parecer disfrutaba más cuando yo forcejeaba.

En un rápido movimiento me bajó los pantalones y empezó a desabrocharse los suyos. Sus amigos miraban divertidos la escena, esperando su turno.

Y entonces, cuando el líder estaba a punto de bajarme las bragas sucedió al fin lo que había estado esperando. Por primera vez conseguí mirarle con claridad a los ojos. Y es que mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado por completo a aquella penumbra.

Entonces sonreí.

Él me miró extrañado y nuestras miradas, como la de tantos otros, quedaron entrelazadas.

—Quitate de encima mío y aparta de mi lado a los capullos de tus amigos —le ordené con voz fría.

Acto seguido se levantó de mí sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sus amigos le miraban extrañados de que me hubiera obedecido, no entendían qué le sucedía a su amigo.

—Oye, ¿se puede saber qué coño haces, Carl?

Carl. Vaya, así que era así como se llamaba el líder de ese grupo de hijos de puta.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar Carl empezó a apartar a todos de mí a base de patadas y empujones. Sus amigos no se lo esperaban, primero le miraron confusos, pero luego reaccionaron también con violencia. Momento que yo aproveché para levantarme del suelo y volver a subirme los pantalones.

Carl, de espaldas a mí, estaba evitando que sus amigos se me acercaran, pero desde mi posición podía ver claramente que estaba en desventaja y es que sus amigos eran cinco. Aún así, su enfrentamiento me había dado tiempo a tomar ventaja.

Por un momento me planteé irme sin más y dejar que sus propios amigos le partiesen la cara, pero luego lo pensé mejor y no me pareció justo dejar a esa escoria suelta. Pero tampoco podía ir de lleno a hipnotizar uno a uno, al menos no sin ayuda. Debía utilizar en mi ventaja que Carl ya estaba bajo mi control, así que me acerqué hasta su posición e hice que me volviera a mirar.

—Carl, sujeta a Brad —dije mientras analizaba la posición de sus amigos, Brad era el que más cerca estaba.

Carl asintió aún bajo mi control y en un rápido movimiento sujetó a Brad, de igual forma que éste me había sujetado a mí.

El resto de sus amigos contemplaban sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Estaban asombrados de que Carl me estuviera obedeciendo.

En cuanto Carl tuvo bien sujeto a Brad me acerqué y le miré, sus amigos estaban tan desconcertados que observaron todo sin moverse de su sitio.

—Brad, escúchame muy bien. Coge y sujeta a uno de tus amigos —le ordené, en cuanto se fue a por uno de ellos le pedí lo mismo a Carl. Y así, uno a uno, todos acabaron bajo mi control.

Y entonces hice un gran favor a la humanidad.

También de uno a uno les repetí y les grabé en el cerebro la misma orden: "_Vete directo a la comisaria de Port Angeles y entregate. Cuéntale lo que has intentado hacer hoy y todo lo malo que hayas hecho_".

Y como robots todos asintieron y se fueron, era una escena realmente curiosa. Parecían robots programados, ninguno parecía tener una expresión humana normal en el rostro. Era la primera vez que hipnotizaba en grupo y era muy cansado, porque me había tocado repetir una y otra vez lo mismo a todos. Ojalá mi don me permitiese hipnotizar a un grupo a la vez, sin necesidad de ir uno por uno. Pero bueno, al menos me había salido bien la jugada.

En cuanto estuve sola me miré. Mi blusa aún seguía rota y mis pechos estaban al descubierto. No podía entrar así de nuevo al centro comercial.

Además, no sólo mi aspecto fisico era poco apropiado, sino que mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Y es que ahora que se habían ido no había podido seguir manteniendo la sangre fría, por un momento había temido que todo me saliera mal y esos cerdos me violaran.

Intenté tranquilizarme y cuando lo hice comprendí que me tocaría llamar a Alice, muy a mi pesar.

No me apetecía contarle lo sucedido, porque lo primero que me preguntaría es que qué hacía yo en un callejón oscuro. Y no pensaba contarle lo de Gordon, eso era algo que prefería mantener en secreto por el momento.

Por lo que aún sin saber qué excusa poner la llamé, quería irme de ahí cuanto antes.

—¿Bella? ¡Bella, maldita sea! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¡Llevo buscándote como loca desde hace rato! —empezó a reclamarme sin darme tiempo a hablar.

Por lo visto sí se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

—Lo siento, Alice... —cuando hablé por primera vez noté mi voz rara, era como si estuviera llorando, entonces toqué mi rostro y efectivamente estaba húmedo, estaba llorando por el miedo que había pasado. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de que lo que había estado a punto de pasar me había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

—Bella... —su tono de voz ya no era alterado ni molesto, ahora sonaba realmente preocupada—. Bella, ¿qué ocurre? ¿dónde estás?

Después de darle mi ubicación no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando la vi aparecer por el callejón. Con una velocidad impresionante se acercó a mí y me miró asustada.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

Yo en aquel momento no podía hablar, así que sólo la abracé.

* * *

**A partir de ahora tardaré un poco más en actualizar, últimamente dispongo de menos tiempo libre y esto para mí es sólo un hobbie, así que disculpad si a partir de ahora me tardo un poco más de lo normal en publicar, pero sí garantizo que no abandonaré la historia.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestro continuo apoyo, es gracias a vuestros comentarios que a pesar de no tener tiempo lo sacaré de donde sea para terminar la historia ^^**

**Ya sabéis, comentad el capi, hasta el próximo ;)**


	10. ¿Amigos?

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a: **Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Connie1, Karina Masen, michelle-dahiana1, brujcullen, Danny Cullen 9, Saha Denali, dubra, darky1995, Alejadra Cullen, PETMAT, jolie love, bea potter-swan.

* * *

**Capítulo 10, ¿Amigos?**

Desde lo sucedido en Port Angeles las cosas en casa se habían vuelto muy sobreprotectoras. Y es que ahora si quería salir siempre tenía que hacerlo acompañada. Sabía que lo hacían porque se preocupaban por mí, pero a veces era agobiante.

Había intentado razonar con ellos diciéndoles que sabía defenderme yo sola, pero todo era inútil.

Los tipos que habían intentado violarme salieron en las noticias, tal y como yo les había ordenado se habían entregado. Nadie daba crédito a que unos delincuentes se entregaran todos juntos y a la vez, confesando todo lo que habían hecho (su lista de delitos no era corta, todo lo contrario, pasarían una larga temporada en la cárcel). Otro dato curioso, que habían dicho en las noticias, era que los policías que les tomaron declaración habían comentado que todos parecían bajo algún tipo de sugestión mental, porque cuando les preguntaban que qué les había llevado a confesar sus crímenes nadie sabía qué contestar. De hecho, cuando durmieron y al día siguiente despertaron ninguno de ellos recordaba qué había pasado ni qué hacían en la comisaria. Intentaron negar todo lo que habían confesado el día anterior, pero ya era inútil, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

º º º

Me encontraba ahora mismo en el salón viendo la tele, estaban haciendo Los Simpson. Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá tapada con una manta porque hacía algo de frío.

De repente Edward entró en el salón, desde lo sucedido en el prado le había estado evitando, a pesar de que él había intentado acercarse a mí para hablar de lo de Port Angeles, pero yo siempre me las ingeniaba para escabullirme y no hablar con él. Había sido él quien había empezado este juego del gato y el ratón, así que no se podía quejar si ahora era yo quien le evitaba.

Me planteé levantarme del sofá e irme, pero realmente no me apetecía levantarme y preferí optar por la opción de ignorarle desde el sofá. Además, yo estaba antes que él ¿por qué tenía que irme yo?

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de al lado.

Le ignoré y puse más volumen a la tele.

—Bella, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. No tenía ningún derecho a confundirte de esa manera y entiendo que estés molesta. Pero, por favor, olvidémonos de lo que sucedió y volvamos a ser amigos.

¿Amigos? ¿Edward quería que volviéramos a ser amigos? ¿cómo se hace para volver a ser amiga de alguien que acabas de descubrir que amas? Y, para añadirle más inri, cuando ese alguien te ha confesado que también te quiere pero que, por algún motivo desconocido, no quiere estar contigo.

Bueno... desconocido, desconocido... tampoco. Tenía mis sospechas. Y es que yo era muy poco para él. A pesar de que él decía que eso era falso no le creía. Seguramente no quería hacerme sentir mal y por eso decía que no era eso.

Aunque, la verdad... sí que le extrañaba. Extrañaba nuestras conversaciones, extrañaba pasar tiempo con él. Pero si aceptaba su propuesta tenía que ser consciente de que de él solo obtendría una amistad. Nada más. ¿Podría volver a ocultar mis sentimientos y verle como un amigo? Eso era lo que él quería.

Y mientras meditaba en eso me di cuenta de una cosa. Estaba siendo injusta y muy egoísta. Tampoco podía obligarle a que me quisiera, y desde que me había rechazado estaba actuando de forma infantil. Tal vez lo mejor para los dos era olvidar lo sucedido y retomar nuestra amistad, tal y como él quería.

Y, a pesar de que yo no quería ser sólo su amiga, acepté su propuesta. Mientras en mi mente se formaba la firme determinación de olvidarme de Edward.

Al fin y al cabo pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes. Una humana y un vampiro... tal vez eso triunfaría en un libro de amor, pero esto era la vida real. Alguien como él nunca podría llegar a querer a alguien como yo...

º º º

Suspiré.

Nuevamente Gordon tenía el móvil apagado. Estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que ya no utilizaba ese teléfono.

Me había costado lo mío, pero al fin había conseguido un momento de soledad para llamar a Gordon nuevamente. Y esta vez bien lejos de los callejones.

Pero de igual forma había resultado inútil. Otra opción sería ir a Seattle y hablar con los compañeros de mi padre, ellos afirmaron en su día que mi padre no estaba deprimido. Lo malo es que yo no sabía conducir por lo que si quería ir a Seattle tendría que contarle a alguien mis sospechas. Y por ahora prefería seguir manteniendolo en secreto.

º º º

Bostecé intentando controlar el aburrimiento mortal que sentía. No había nadie en casa y yo me sentía atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes. Nunca salía si no era con ellos y no me apetecía esperar que volvieran para salir. Así que me planteé salir sola, no tardaría mucho, media hora o una hora como mucho. Sólo quería despejarme un rato y respirar aire puro.

Así que me fui a pasear y terminé dando vueltas por el parque de Forks, decidí sentarme un rato a observar a los niños jugar en los columpios.  
Me imaginé qué tal habría sido mi infancia si hubiera sido una niña feliz y alegre como ellos, al que sus padres llevaban al parque por las tardes. Y sonaba tan irreal que no conseguía ni imaginarlo. Sólo mi padre me llevaba al parque o a otros sitios para hacerme feliz, pero en cuanto murió prácticamente estuve encerrada en casa aguantando a Phil y a mi madre, aún recordaba cómo Phil me gritaba cada vez que pedía salir a jugar con mis amigas...

Por culpa de eso mis amigas se terminaron pensando que no quería nada con ellas y me fueron marginando, al principio un poco y al final ni siquiera se acordaban que existía. Y así fue como me quedé sola incluso en la escuela.

Sólo desperté de mis recuerdos cuando vi una sombra pasar corriendo a mi lado, al principio me sorprendí y cuando centré mi vista me fijé que la sombra era una chica que había pasado corriendo, parecía que llegaba tarde a algun sitio. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que se le había caído el monedero, me levanté de inmediato y la llamé.

—¡Oye! —pero no me escuchó y siguió corriendo, así que no tuve más opción que correr yo detrás de ella para intentar llamar su atención.

Por suerte no tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien la llamaba desde detrás y se detuvo para mirarme.

—Disculpa, pero se te ha caído esto —le dije mientras le devolvía el monedero.

Ella se sorprendió.

—Ups, mil gracias, de verdad. Si no fuera por ti no tendría cómo volver a casa luego —por lo visto no vivía en Forks, me pregunté si viviría muy lejos, pero rápidamente intuí que debía vivir cerca porque en Forks sólo había paradas de autobús a La Push y a ciudades vecinas.

Pensé que sería de alguna ciudad vecina, porque no tenía la piel morena como me habían dicho que la tenían los habitantes de La Push.

Era todo lo contrario. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía unos tirabuzones de color bronce que le daban un aire angelical.

Y su sonrisa no se quedaba atrás.

—Bueno, pues no te entretengo más, que parece que tienes prisa —comenté con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Sí, es que tengo un recital de piano en cinco minutos, tendría que haber llegado antes pero el autobús se retrasó y... ¡en fin! ¡un desastre! —dijo en tono desesperado y algo nervioso, seguramente quería marcharse pero no quería parecer maleducada y me estaba dando explicaciones.

Yo volví a sonreír un poco intentando tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, vete ya y mucha suerte con el recital —exclamé y empecé a alejarme de ella.

—¡Espera! Tengo una idea, para agradecerte tu amabilidad ¿qué tal si te invito a tomar algo? Pero tendrá que ser después del recital, me haría mucha ilusión que vinieras a verme ¿me harías ese favor?

Me paré en seco.

¿Ir a su recital? Mmm... no quería entretenerme, de hecho iba siendo hora de volver. Así que iba a decirle que no cuando sin darme opción me cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para empezar a correr de nuevo.

Yo me quedé un poco alucinando, prácticamente me estaba arrastrando con ella sin darme opción de negarme.

Y... para ser sincera... sí me hacía algo de ilusión ver el recital. Edward había conseguido transmitirme su amor por la música. Y pensé que no pasaría nada si la acompañaba. Mejor ir a escuchar algo de música que seguir sentada en ese banco deprimida por mis recuerdos.

º º º

Cuando terminó el recital yo aún tenía la boca abierta por la actuación de esta chica. Tenía un don para la música. Su forma de tocar era casi igual de perfecta que la de Edward.

Pero sin embargo a Edward era difícil ganarle, era lo que tenía llevar tantos años de práctica. Pero lo de esta chica era un don porque tocaba de una forma que conmovía. De hecho vi a varias personas entre el público llorar y no me extrañaba.

Estaba convencida de que llegaría muy lejos en el futuro.

—Por cierto, con las prisas del momento no he tenido oportunidad de presentarme. Soy Renesmee, aunque todos me llaman Nessie —se presentó mientras salíamos del conservatorio e íbamos a tomar algo.

—Encantada, yo soy Bella —me sorprendí por mi propio tono amistoso, no era natural en mí. Pero había algo en esta chica que era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y fuéramos amigas. Me sentía bien a su lado. No como con Jessica por ejemplo, me sentía todo el rato incomoda y más tirando a arisca de su compañía.

Yo ya sabía que no era la más sociable, por eso me sorprendí tanto al ver lo agradable que era pasar el rato en compañía de Nessie.

Fuimos a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana y el tiempo pasó volando, me estuvo hablando de todo un poco, pero especialmente de la música. Llevaba tocando desde los cinco años y quería dedicarse a esto profesionalmente.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya había oscurecido y yo me maldecí por mi despiste, a estas horas todos debían de estar preocupados por no saber donde estaba. Me sentí culpable. Así que me despedi de ella rápidamente, después de intercambiar nuestros teléfonos, y me marché a casa.

º º º

Cuando llegué, tal y como imaginé, todos estaban esperando mi llegada.

Me disculpé y les dije que sólo había salido a pasear un rato y que estaba bien. A veces me agobiaba lo sobreprotectores que podían llegar a ser. Carlisle me pidió por favor que la próxima vez dejara una nota o algo y yo le prometí que eso haría.

Pero... no sé, a veces más que sobreprotección sentía como si me vigilaran por miedo a que escapara o algo así. Era raro.

¿Quién en su sano juicio huiría de esta casa para volver a vivir en la calle?

Por mucho tiempo que pasara no conseguía sacarme de la cabeza que había algo que no encajaba con los Cullen, el problema era que no sabía qué era.

* * *

**Siento de verdad haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero entre una cosa y otra nunca sacaba tiempo de continuarla ;P**** Pero a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar, publicaré un capítulo cada lunes. Estos días me puse las pilas y al fin terminé la historia XD Así que vuelvo a mi ritmo habitual de publicación.  
**

**Ya no tendréis que volver a esperar meses por un capítulo y siento de verdad haber tenido la historia tan abandonada :(**

**Pero bueno, eso se acabó, así que nos vemos el próximo lunes ^^**

**Dejad reviews y comentar, bye! ;)**


	11. Buscando respuestas (1ª parte)

******Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a: **Ruby Mabel, Andrea 14 de Cullen, Alejadra Cullen, Darksoul097, maleja twihard, Connie1, Saha Denali, jaqui CullenSwan, Karina Masen, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, jolie love, Danny Cullen 9, bea potter-swan, karollpaola guerrerorodriguez.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Buscando respuestas (1ª parte)**

**Un mes después...**

Nessie no dejaba de sorprenderme día tras día. Hasta tal punto que había empezado a considerarla una amiga de verdad. Los Cullen me habían pedido más de una vez que la trajera de visita algún día para presentarla, pero hasta el momento no había habido oportunidad porque ella no era de Forks.

Sin embargo este sábado volvía a tener un recital aquí así que estábamos viendo si tendría luego tiempo de venir a cenar a casa. Esme ya estaba pensando en qué hacer si al final venía, quería sorprenderla.

Pero aún no era seguro. Era una lástima que ese recital fuera privado y no pudiéramos asistir, sólo podían asistir otros miembros del conservatorio y familia cercana, por lo visto era para celebrar el cumpleaños del fundador del conservatorio y había sido por petición de éste que fuera algo discreto. De no ser así mi familia y yo habríamos estado en primera fila apoyándola. En cuanto terminara me tenía que llamar para confirmarme si al final le daba tiempo de venir o no.

Así que mientras esperaba su llamada me entretuve jugando con los chicos a videojuegos.

º º º

Ya cuando pensaba que Nessie no iba a poder venir decidí irme un rato a leer a mi cuarto, no me apetecía seguir jugando. Y cuando apenas llevaba cinco minutos en mi habitación sóno el telefono, contesté sin mirar pensando que era Nessie.

—Hola, ¿qué tal el recital? —dije nada más descolgar.

Pero no obtuve respuesta desde el otro lado.

Fruncí el ceño y me extrañé, así que miré la pantalla y vi que no era Nessie, sino que el nombre que salía en pantalla era el de Gordon.

—¿Gordon? ¿Es usted Gordon M.? —dije inmediatamente impactada de que me estuviera llamando, pero recordé que abajo estaban los Cullen y bajé la voz, no quería que me oyeran. Por suerte los chicos seguía jugando videojuegos con el volumen lo suficientemente alto como para no escucharme si hablaba en voz baja.

—Mmm... sí, soy yo. Llamaba porque he visto que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas desde este número. ¿Quién es usted? —me contestó al fin y a mí se me hizo irreal estar al fin hablando con Gordon.

—Soy... —no supe cómo identificarme, me mordí el labio intentando decidir si decirle la verdad o no—, soy periodista—opté por ocultarle quién era—. Verá, estoy investigando el suicidio del jefe Swan ¿se acuerda de este caso?

Hubo un largo silencio en la otra linea, por un momento pensé que me había colgado. Pero no, aún seguía al otro lado.

—Sí, sí me acuerdo. Pero antes que nada ¿me podría decir para que periódico trabaja?

Esta vez guardé yo silencio. Me había pillado y en ese mismo momento no se me ocurrió ningún nombre de periódico y, por lo tanto, quedó en evidencia que estaba mintiendo.

—Mire, soy un hombre ocupado, no me haga perder el tiempo. Adi... —cuando oí que se despedía reaccioné inmediatamente, temiendo que esta fuera la última vez que pudiera hablar con Gordon.

—Soy su hija, la hija de Charlie Swan. Sólo busco respuestas, por favor, nada más... —solté despesperadamente.

Volvió a guardar silencio y pensé de verdad que iba a colgarme, pero finalmente habló.

—¿De verdad eres Isabella? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿acaso me conoce? —exclamé extrañada por su tono.

—Sí, bueno no, quiero decir, te conocí tras la muerte de tu padre, mientras investigaba el caso. Pero eras muy pequeña en aquel entonces, no debes acordarte de mí, pero estuve en tu casa hablando con tu madre. Pero en fin, estas no son cosas para hablarlas por teléfono. Te espero mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en el bar que esta enfrente del centro comercial de Seattle ¿podrás acudir?

¿Seattle? Pufff... para mí era imposible ir hasta allí, no tenía carnet y notarían mi ausencia si me ausentaba tanto rato. Pero esta era la única oportunidad que tenia para hacer preguntas respecto a la muerte de mi padre, quería aclarar de una vez todos los misterios que rodeaban su suicidio.

Así que ya me las apañaría.

—Sí, allí estaré.

—Bien, hasta entonces —y colgó.

No pasé por alto el hecho de que me citara para hablar en persona. Ni siquiera había cuestionado que había cosas que contar, sino más bien afirmado al citarme. Mis sospechas eran correctas, este hombre iba a darme respuestas, esas respuestas por las que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo.

Ahora tenía que ingeniármelas para ir a su encuentro. La pregunta era ¿cómo?

º º º

Por desgracia Nessie no pudo venir a cenar, el recital se alargó más de lo previsto y luego se entretenieron aún más con la celebración del cumpleaños. Pero no importaba, de todas formas yo tampoco habría tenido mente para pasar una noche agradable en su compañía. Mi mente sólo estaba centrada en cómo conseguir ir a reunirme con Gordon. Eran las diez de la mañana del sábado.

Esme y Carlisle habían ido a comprar al supermercado. Sólo estábamos en casa Edward, Alice y yo. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie habían salido a comprar unas piezas para sus coches, por lo visto los estaban modificando para que fueran más rápidos. Querían hacer una carrera entre ellos y cada uno de ellos estaban convencidos de que iban a ganar. Alice apostaba por Jasper, obviamente. Edward por Rosalie y yo por Emmett. Quien ganara la apuesta (tanto como el ganador de la carrera) se libraría de la limpieza de su habitación por un mes entero, los cuatro perdedores tanto de la apuesta como de la carrera se ocuparían de ello.

Emmett ya comentaba en broma que en el próximo mes íbamos a estar él y yo tumbados en el sofá jugando mientras los demás limpiaban nuestros cuartos. A lo que los demás respondían que eso estaba por verse y que iban a divertirse mucho ensuciando sus cuartos para que Emmett los limpiara. Las chicas decían que yo podía librarme y dejarle todo el trabajo a Emmett en el caso de que perdiéramos, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Si participaba en la apuesta era tanto para lo bueno como lo malo.

Pero borré la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro cuando me di cuenta que estaba pensando en cosas que no venían ahora a cuento y cada vez faltaba menos para mi encuentro con Gordon.

Hasta ahora había evitado que Alice se diera cuenta porque aún no había tomado ninguna decisión. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que contárselo a alguien era la única forma de conseguir hablar con Gordon hoy. Así que bajé abajo donde estaban Alice y Edward y les pedí ayuda.

Les expliqué que llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas al suicido de mi padre y al reportaje que ese periodista escribió. Y que hoy tenía la oportunidad de reunirme con él. Edward se molestó un poco de que no hubiera confiado antes en ellos para contarles todo esto, me disculpé, pero le expliqué que ya era suficiente con que me hubieran acogido, que no quería causarles más problemas ni quebraderos de cabeza. Y que de verdad necesitaba ir hoy a Seattle.

Alice y Edward accedieron a llevarme, incluso a dejarme hablar a solas con Gordon. Aunque bueno... a solas a solas... si tenemos en cuenta su oído vampirico... pero en fin, al menos se sentarían en otra mesa para que Gordon y yo pudiéramos conversar tranquilos.

º º º

4:15 p.m.

Miré mi reloj por décima vez, los minutos pasaban y Gordon no aparecía. Edward y Alice estaban en la mesa más alejada al lado de la puerta.

4:23 p.m.

Mis dedos impacientes golpeaban la mesa del bar.

4:30 p.m.

Miré nuevamente el reloj y suspiré.

4:53 p.m.

Me levanté dispuesta a decirles que nos fuéramos, que Gordon no iba a venir. Pero justo cuando me levantaba alguien entró por la puerta y empezó a buscar con la mirada como si buscara a alguien.

Cuando se dio cuenta que yo le miraba dejó de buscar y se acercó a mí dudoso.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó dudoso extendiéndome su mano.

Yo asentí.

Él suspiró aliviado.

—Menos mal, temía que te hubieras ido. Perdón por el retraso, pero quería traerte esto —dijo señalando la carpeta azul que traía en sus manos— y no lo encontraba. Como lo archivé hace años me ha costado lo mío dar con ella. En fin, sentémonos por favor.

Obedecí y me volví a sentar, pero esta vez con compañía. Me preguntaba qué habría en esa carpeta.

—¿Qué hay en esa carpeta? —exclamé sacando a la luz mis pensamientos.

—Informes, apuntes, de todo un poco. Todo lo que averigüé durante mi investigación está aquí. Pensé que te gustaría leerlo —me explicó.

¿Investigación? Sabía que había escrito ese articulo porque era periodista, también sabía que había entrevistado a amigos de mi padre, pero de ahí a que investigara la muerte de mi padre había un trecho.

—¿Investigó la muerte de mi padre? Pensé que sólo se había limitado a entrevistar a amigos y familiares para su reportaje, nada más.

Gordon sonrió tristemente.

—¿Tu padre nunca te habló de mí, verdad? —me preguntó, pero no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación algo triste. Pero no por el hecho de que no le conociera, sino por el hecho de que nos tuviéramos que conocer en estas circunstancias.

—¿Debería haberme hablado de usted? —cuestioné.

Él rió para intentar quitarle importancia.

—No, supongo que no. Deja que me presente, soy Gordon Meller Heinz, fui un amigo de tu padre y compañero de habitación en el campus de la universidad —eso me sorprendió. ¿Gordon había sido amigo de mi padre?—. Sólo que, por cosas de la vida, cuando terminamos la universidad cada uno siguió con su vida y perdimos el contacto. Hablábamos de vez en cuando y eso, pero nunca volvió a ser lo mismo. No sé si me explico, no es lo mismo un amigo al que ves todos los días que un amigo con el que hablas cada seis o siete meses durante cinco minutos.

Asentí, imaginé que tenía razón. La distancia puede romper las amistades por muy fuertes que sean. Las amistades necesitan alimentarse día tras día para que aguanten. Motivo por el que mis amigas del colegio me dieron de lado, yo puse distancia entre nosotras (obligada por Phil) y al final esas amistades se rompieron. Así que sí, entendía lo que quería decirme.

—Pero no me malentiendas, aunque nos distanciamos yo seguía apreciando a tu padre profundamente. Por eso me entristecí mucho cuando me enteré de su fallecimiento, mi jefe me pidió que escribiera un articulo sobre eso y cuando me dijeron sobre quién tenia que escribir casi me da algo... —se quedó callado, como recordando aquel momento, sus ojos estaban algo apagados—. Es que sonaba tan ridículo, Charlie nunca se habría suicidado. Él era fuerte, incluso más que yo si me apuras. Nada conseguía detenerle y menos los problemas. Él tenía como ley de vida que si uno se caía, había que levantarse y seguir adelante, así me lo transmitió en nuestra época universitaria. Por eso sabía que algo no encajaba, de ahí que empezara a investigar el suceso.

Noté que mis ojos estaban algo húmedos. Me dolía pensar que mi padre ya no estaba.

—¿Y qué descubrió? ¿se suicidó realmente o hay algo detrás? —pregunté sintiendo como los pelos se me ponían de punta.

—¿Sinceramente? —me preguntó, yo asentí. ¡Pues claro que sinceramente!

Gordon suspiró y miró hacia fuera, como si quisiera evitar mi mirada.

—A pesar de todos estos años sigo convencido que tu padre no se suicidó. Y mucho menos dejándote sola con la... con tu madre —no sé por qué me dio la sensación de que iba a decir algún insulto hacia mi madre, pero se contuvo en el último momento. Se dio cuenta de que yo me había dado cuenta y decidió explicarse—. Perdoname, ya sé que es tu madre y todo lo que quieras. Pero dime una cosa ¿sabías que tus padres querían divorciarse? Mejor dicho, ¿que tu padre quería divorciarse de tu madre pero que ésta no le quería dar el divorcio?

—Bueno, recuerdo alguna conversación con mi padre, pero no estoy segura de si son recuerdos falsos o hechos que pasaron de verdad —le dije recordando aquella conversación en la playa con mi padre—. Y no se preocupe, puede hablar libremente, sé perfectamente que mi madre no es ninguna santa.

Él asintió, como si me tomara la palabra de que podía hablar libremente y sin restricciones por miedo a herirme.

—Pues verás, un año antes de que tu padre se suicidara recibí una llamada. Era tu padre, me contó que estaba ingresado en el hospital y que quería hablar conmigo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿En el hospital? ¿qué le había sucedido a mi padre?

—¿Cómo que en el hospital? ¿qué le pasó? —pregunté alarmada interrumpiéndole.

—Alguien le había estado envenenando durante meses y su cuerpo no había podido soportar más veneno, estuvo a punto de morir —me explicó seriamente—. Los médicos le salvaron por poco y limpiaron todo su organismo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca sorprendida. ¿Quién podía haber intentado matar a mi padre?

—¿Quién fue? —pregunté otra vez interrumpiéndole, pero es que todo esto era nuevo para mí y no daba crédito.

—No se sabe, la policía nunca detuvo a ningún sospechoso. Pero... tu padre sí sospechaba de alguien —dijo mirándome a los ojos meditando si seguir o no.

Eso me extrañó. Era como si no supiera si era correcto seguir hablando o era mejor callarse.

—Por favor, dígame de quién sospechaba mi padre —le supliqué.

Gordon suspiró.

—Mira, no sé si es correcto o no decirte esto, pero dado que me has buscado para que te diera respuestas eso voy a hacer. Tu padre estaba convencido que la persona que había intentado matarle era tu madre.


End file.
